Turn the Phase
by mark-engels
Summary: This is the story of a man who had resigned himself to his Destiny. Using his talent to build things and mentor others, he lived a hardscrabble yet comfortingly familiar existence. However, Destiny had other plans for the man and his loved ones which none of them would fully comprehend. Destiny would assert Itself in his life once more, leaving no one untouched by its wake.
1. Departure

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are several original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of the Gurren Brigade is my own invention, and is neither purported nor believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Thank you!

* * *

Welcome, gentle readers. I normally don't preface a work with boring author's notes, although in this case I was encouraged to make an exception. For readers new to my work, feel free to skip ahead to the good stuff! I do want to speak candidly a moment to those of you familiar with my earlier Gurren Lagann work, "Gift of the Magi." Upon receiving excellent constructive criticism and greatly appreciated support from several of you, I decided to rework that story into the form you see here. I do hope you'll enjoy it just the same. I like to think that while I'm telling a story which has a similar outcome to "Gift", the manner in which we'll get there is very, very different. I'm happy with "Gift", but believe this story eclipses it in literary quality and dramatic content. I do hope you'll take time to review or message me to let me know whether I did just that. Now, let us begin.

* * *

ONE

Departure

* * *

It was whiteness so thick it could be felt.

The murky haze had the effect of amplifying any and all sounds emanating from within. An observer, if there was one, would have heard the footfalls of an interloper long before even a silhouetted form would be visible. They became a sharp staccato as if made by someone walking purposefully to carry out an important task, then ceased suddenly.

A woman stopped and looked around, knowing she was in the right place but unsure when her companion would meet her. To any said observer, existing only for consideration's sake, she would certainly have appeared quite attractive. Her long, pale hair curled in an unruly manner this way and that like wisps of smoke emanating from a campfire on a breezy night. The curves of her body were accentuated tastefully with a pink dress adorned with gold piping. But it was her eyes which truly distinguished her from everyone else. They were blue-green, like the waters of the sea, but with a trace of pink in the center. The shiny traces down either cheek were evidence she had been crying. She sniffled a moment before dabbing at each eye a moment with the sleeve of her dress as she fought to regain her composure.

When she had seen the white haze for the first time, it had reminded her of fog on an ocean's shore. Or perhaps the mist rising from a pond's surface on a crisp cool autumn morning just before a flock of geese took flight southward on their annual trek. But while the white haze was never cool and not damp, it still manifested a strange prickling sensation on the skin of any who ventured through it. Everyone was destined to experience this at the end of his or her lifetime, but she understood only a select few would ever do so more than once.

As she was doing at that very moment, in fact.

She sighed and smiled wanly. A memory came to her unbidden of another strange sensation -mud squishing between her toes for the first time - and how she had found it so surprisingly pleasant. Cold, wet, wonderful mud. The rain that had created the mud had still been falling, but had cleared up after she rose from the container she learned later had been intended to be her coffin. And she had come forth, after all, because of *him.*

The woman shook her head as if to clear it, chastising herself silently for allowing herself to lose focus on the task at hand. This was serious work, after all. Her future, *his* future, the future of the Universe itself and all the souls in it, rested squarely on her shoulders. The enormity of it had been overwhelming at first, and she had her reservations now. But then as now she marshaled the strength to believe in herself, knowing that *he* would believe in her.

"Hey there, kiddo!"

She started, whipping her head around to focus on the pair of red pointed glasses she could make out through the haze before she saw the speaker's face. "Kamina, you startled me! That was not a very nice thing to do at all," she pouted.

"Relax, Nia", the man replied as he walked up and clasped his big hands on her petite shoulders. "You knew I was coming, right?"

"You did not expressly say so, of course, but knowing the loveable buffoon you are I thought you might follow me," she said as she smiled sweetly, relief plain on her face. "It would be untruthful of me not to admit I am grateful you came to see me off."

He looked around, remembering the first time he had seen this place. "Sure, Lil' Sis. You know I'd do anything for you."

Nia said nothing, but turned her eyes downward nervously.

"You know you don't *have* to do this, right?"

"But that is precisely why I must," Nia countered, clenching both fists at her side in a show of resolve. She had made her emotions known to him over time as she vacillated back and forth on the matter, considering the gravity of the choice she had made to bring her back here. "He sacrificed so much for so many, and gave me what I could never have even wished for. Now I must follow suit."

Her chin dropped to her chest. "Although," she said, "my heart aches within me knowing I will never be able to be with any of you again," she said in a small voice as her eyes began to mist over.

Embracing Nia, Kamina shushed her as he stroked her long pale hair. "Leave it to a heart as tender as yours to break even in a place like this, kiddo."

"And I am scared, Kamina. Scared that I may never be able to be with him again! If I am unsuccessful in my task, I will not - "

"That's enough, Nia," Kamina rebuked her, gently yet firmly. "I believe in the Nia who believes in herself, remember?" He pulled her head gently away, taking her tear-strewn face into his hands. "You will find a way to see this through. Or maybe he will. Only a fool would bet against either of you."

"Of course, Kamina, you are right," she sniffled, dabbing at her eyes again with her sleeve before moving to take up her station. Even standing mere yards away from him, the only part of him she could still see clearly were the red glasses. She steeled herself and mouthed silently the mantra she had learned years before.

*I am Nia! I believe in the me who believes in myself.*

"Oh, and one more thing, Nia...the lads and I want to see that ring."

"And you shall, Kamina," Nia replied, giggling in spite of herself as she felt her confidence returning. "All of you shall in due time look upon it whenever you wish. This shall be my final promise to you until eternity's end whence we meet again, my dear Big Brother."

Her sweet face grew stern as she turned and flung out her arms wide.

"Hail ye, souls of those yet to come, well met!" Nia shouted in a commanding voice which echoed all around them.

The breath caught in Kamina's throat as the very air surrounding her began to glow.

"I am Nia, the one now tasked with your well-being, a task I accepted of my own free will. I shall do my best to teach you, encourage you, and care for you."

He watched agape as bolts of energy began lapping at her form from all sides.

"Allow me prepare you for your new lives, so that together we might build a Universe the Spiral Nemesis shall never threaten!"

The bolts of energy grew larger until they completely obscured Kamina's view of her. "Nia..." he breathed.

"Come unto me, precious little ones, so I may dry your every tear!" She started to glow with an ethereal pink light surrounding her like an aura.

Tiny orbs as bright as stars flew from every direction at once directly into the rapidly growing energy field. Kamina reflexively placed his arm in front of his eyes to shield them from its dazzling brilliance.

"Let me love you, little ones, with all my heart, just as I love him. Let me love you for all eternity!"

Kamina dropped to his knees, eyes clenched tightly shut. He placed his hands over his ears but could not keep the din from pounding in his ears terribly.

"Follow me, little ones, as we walk the path to tomorrow! I AM NIA, MATRON OF SOULS TO COME!"

He knew Nia's thundering voice would surely have ruptured his eardrums had he still possessed a mortal body.

Kamina uncovered his eyes, hearing Nia gasp sharply. He looked up into the blinding light in time to see Nia's silhouette disappear as the field collapsed inward. But another form -slender, young, strong, clearly male - had been there too, barely long enough to register. He stood stock still, uncharacteristically speechless as stars danced around in his vision.

"Well, whaddya know about that," Kamina chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Never thought I'd see the day Nia would upstage *me*!"

As his form disappeared back into the white haze, the lights in the sky were silent once more.

* * *

"Just a little farther!" Simon exclaimed, though he knew neither his ground man nor anyone else would hear him over the din. He manipulated the control stalks of the drilling rig skillfully, gritting his teeth as another eighteen inches of bore pipe disappeared below grade into the rocky ground. He hardly could hear his own voice over the roar of the machine's engine, though he ended up talking to himself just the same during these critical moments of each operation.

High pressure air hissed loudly from the hole with such velocity as to carry dirt and debris torn loose by the massive drill bit below straight up and out the stand pipe atop the drilling rig's tall derrick. The stiff breeze fanned out the exhaust plume into a thick cloud of dust which obscured the bright afternoon sun above. L. T., his ground man, monitored the operation from nearby as exhaust whipped the queue he kept his plaited hair in straight out behind him. The young man kept a respectful distance, being careful to avoid the larger chunks of rock and debris which careened outwards and upwards in random helical motions. His eyes darted up and down the length of the derrick keeping watch over the spinning drill shaft as the work progressed. L. T. stood ready to immediately give Simon the "dog everything" sign at the first indication any bending or twisting of the drill shaft which forewarned imminent breakage. Each had seen the often tragic results of catastrophic drill failure first hand and up close.

Finally, L. T. gesticulated wildly to Simon with both hands, indicated depth had been reached. "HAH!" Simon cried, baring a satisfied grin. He yanked back on both control stalks and stomped on the throttle to retract the drill bit from the hole then smacked a mushroom-shaped valve treadle to cut off the air. A moment later, he took his foot off the pedal to let the engine idle, threw open the cab door and leapt off the machine. He stepped over to where L. T. knelt down and nodded after glancing at a small instrument waved over the hole punched into the earth.

"We're at seventy, no - seventy-two feet," the young man said as he stood up and drew his goggles and respirator down around his neck, revealing a toothy grin of satisfaction. "Uniform circumference all the way down with a minimum of spalling. A little bit of spoil slid to the bottom though. Will they still be able to set the pier nice and tight down into the bedrock?"

Simon walked up next to his companion and tossed a small rock down the hole. He tugged at his scraggly beard for a moment, nodding with satisfaction as the rock hit bottom with muffled *spak*. "The drag bit was down the breach, not the tri-cone, remember?" he said snarkily as he turned and thumped the younger man's forehead with his thumb and finger. "We need that spoil in the bottom of the hole to fill the void for the pier to sit flush on," the older man continued as he crossed his arms disapprovingly over his bare chest. "Although there's more spoil than I like down there because the blowback nozzles are nearly shot. You'll have to break down the flumes and build them back up before the next job."

"Me?!" L. T. exclaimed incredulously. "Aw, geez, Simon! You know what a mess I made of them the last time I struck an arc - "

"Hey hey hey hey!" Simon yelled, cutting the younger man off. "Enough of that talk. This is the last bore for this site. Before we start the next job, you'll have plenty of time to stick weld more metal back in them then mill them back out to nominal. Besides, just who in the hell do you think I am?"

L. T. sighed as he took off his hard hat and gloves, trying in vain to shake the dust out of his jet black hair. Dirt had caked to the front and sides of his face, obscuring most of his copper-colored skin save for the area right around his eyes. "Yeah, I know...'believe in the me who believes in you'," he recited, scowling. "Doesn't make it much easier, you know."

"This time don't crank the current up so damn high and make sure the ground clamp is secure to the work. You'll do fine," Simon said, winking at his young companion. "Keep it up and you'll earn enough money to buy or build a rig of your own soon enough!"

"Hardly," L. T. snorted in reply. "With what you're paying me, I *might* be able to buy this rig when you retire."

"Well, then I know this old girl will be in good hands. You'd best take good care of her then!" Simon said as he laughed heartily while patting the metal skirt covering the rig's crawler treads with his hand. "Now quit complaining about that raise you *think* you've got coming and get cleaned up. I want to get some miles behind us before we bunk down for the night. You can work on those blowback nozzles tomorrow after we arrive at the next drill site. I'll finish stowing the rig. Chop chop!" L. T. sighed and climbed up onto the platform of the derrick, stripping down a pair of shorts and a tank top before ducking inside the cabin on the back of the rig which served as their shop and living quarters.

Simon jumped back into the derrick's control cab to begin breaking down their equipment. The entire machine was built upon a crawler chassis to enable it to traverse the remote and often rugged terrain where they worked. The derrick was mounted at the rear of the machine, which shook back and forth as Simon goosed the throttle and worked the control stalks to disassemble the drill pipe segments and stow them in their rack on the derrick platform. The massive drilling head itself was the final piece, which Simon carefully removed from the last pipe segment and placed in a job box built into the side of the pipe rack.

Dust trails from approaching vehicles appeared over the horizon for some time before three more crawlers came into view. Simon noted their approach - the Beam Wranglers were right behind them, as usual. He knew they would have their pipejack rig positioned and derrick erect before sunset, ready to start work on the foundation for the new solar beam collector at first light. He figured they would certainly have the foundation set by lunchtime tomorrow; likely before they knocked off for the day the tower would be standing too. One more collector, focusing the sun's rays to the distant concentrator out of sight over the horizon, would provide that much more electricity to the growing population regardless of whether they chose to live on the Surface or below it. It was a task that L. T.'s clan had taken on under contract from the new Terran United Government which had combined those of the burgeoning city states that had sprung up over the last fifteen years. Contracts like this would help build the infrastructure to ensure the safety and welfare of people everywhere.

At length Simon began lowering the derrick from its vertical position, bringing it gently to rest on its cradle above the crawler's platform. He smiled fondly as the Gurren Brigade standard with its jawless skull and pointed shades waved proudly in the breeze, hung from a moveable mount weighted such that its small flagpole stood vertical regardless of the derrick's position. He jumped down from the derrick cab to walk around to the front of the machine, pulling a pair of small steel cables taut to secure the end of the now-horizontal derrick to the front bumper of the crawler.

They were still making good time as they worked their way toward Kamina City. Simon grinned, looking forward to seeing his old friends again soon. The days were getting shorter and a noticeable chill hung in the air now that autumn was upon them. The rains would soon come, followed by blowing snow and the hard freeze. The work would shut down for the winter, resuming at the first sign of the ground thawing the following spring. Simon knew that while he could drill through several feet of frozen ground if need be, concrete used to set foundations for the beam collectors wouldn't cure right if poured into an icy hole. The Beam Wranglers would return to their settlement deep in the rocky crevasses of the distant mountains, where Simon himself had three years ago spent an entire winter after an early blizzard cut off the only route his drilling rig could navigate.

As the Beam Wranglers arrived on site and began setting up their rig, Simon found himself daydreaming back to those winter days he'd spent among them. Back then he can come to know T. T., superintendent of the Beam Wranglers and the clan's chieftain. L. T. was his troublesome only son. Simon had come to know him as a bright kid who grew bored easily. His father had later told Simon L. T.'s transition into young adulthood had been difficult. T. T., seething with anger after one of his son's many scrapes with trouble, had made ready to exile the boy. But Simon had already taken to the young man, seeing how much he had come to like his furry companion Boota despite the little pigmole sounding the alarm during his failed theft attempt. It was then Simon decided to take on L. T. as his apprentice. The boy's father had been happy to oblige.

The seasons since had come and gone uneventfully enough as they moved from one drill site to the next. Simon knew his apprentice was now of age where his father would want him to begin fully manifesting his Talent. He would have to ask L. T. soon whether he planned to stay on through the winter or would return to his clan to begin serving as a Guide. In the regions south of the frost zone, Simon had heard growing cities needed more water. That meant drilling. Drilling was, after all, the one task to which Simon the Digger had set himself to avoid dwelling ruefully on happier times from bygone days.

But his final task here was one which always brought back bittersweet memories. Simon opened up a gang box slung low on the crawler's front bumper. "Bui," came the reply from the drowsy pigmole who blinked with annoyance as his afternoon nap was rudely interrupted.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten to," Simon chuckled as he ran his hands through his bushy hair to shake out the dust. "C'mon, lil' buddy. You can help me finish up."

Simon drew forth a staff with a hard rock drill at one end along with a small white bin, slinging the staff over one shoulder as he walked over to the base of the hole where the Beam Wranglers were leveling their machine. He nodded to them in greeting as one by one they excused themselves. One mumbled something about recycling some coffee; another shuffled off to grab a smoke. A third smacked a fourth one in the back of the head before sending him into the rig to retrieve a tool Simon knew they wouldn't need until much later. Simon nodded and smiled fondly at the foreman, silently thanking him for educating their new apprentice in this unspoken ritual. It was one Simon preferred to complete alone.

He thrust the drill into the ground a couple yards from the base of the hole, kneeling down to form a circle around it with some small rocks ripped from the depths of the earth shortly before and strewn about with the rest of the spoil. Simon stood, pulling the staff out and piercing the sandy dirt several times to make holes within the circle. He laid the staff down and popped the lid on the bin before shaking one hand forcefully, causing his glove to strike the ground. Simon plunged his bare hand into the bin, drawing forth a small handful of flower seeds. Making a fist, he knelt down again to carefully place seed into each hole before covering them all up with his hand. He looked up and around as he patted the dirt lovingly, looking for the one thing he needed to finish the job.

Simon turned to his left as he heard the sound of Boota padding up to him. "Bui", the little pigmole squeaked, dropping a metal stake from between its teeth. "Thanks, lil' buddy," Simon said warmly as he patted his furry companion's head. Simon picked up the stake, driving it point first into the ground with a grunt into the center of the circle of rocks. After kneeling down to retrieve his things, Simon stood before the marker, silently mouthing the words represented by the letters he himself had routed into its narrow blade.

TFWMFN

A single tear traced down his cheek, its trail glinting in the late afternoon sun as Simon turned and walked solemnly back toward the rig.

"...and the moon is made of honey," he said softly while Boota trailed silently behind.

He'd remained faithful in his promise since those first days after she had left him. Wherever he went, he planted flowers. And when he did, he thought of her. But he knew that was the way she wanted it. Everywhere she herself had travelled became a little more beautiful only because she had been there. And so it would be at each one of these drill sites for generations to come. The Beam Wranglers who had arrived to complete the work at this site and everyone who followed would take great care to not disturb this little monument. In so doing, they paid their respects to the two heroes of yore who had made their very existence possible. For that, Simon was grateful. While one still walked the earth, the other did not; when the day came neither did, these flowers and their marker would remain bearing silent witness to their both having lived.

His melancholy was broken at the sound of the air horn on top of the drilling rig. "Hey, daylight's burning, Simon. Shouldn't we be heading out?" he heard L. T. call to him.

Simon looked up to see L. T. shrug his shoulders from where the young man sat in the driver's seat of the big machine. He nodded a silent reply.

"Let's go, buddy," he said to Boota as the pigmole leapt up on Simon's shoulder. Simon placed replaced the staff and bin in the gang box, closing it with a loud clank and snapping the latch closed. He walked around to the other side of the cab and grabbed his cloak from where it hung on a cleat on the side of the machine. Simon shook the dust from the day's work out of it, shivering slightly from the cool air nipping at his bare back while the sun neared the distant horizon. He pulled the cloak over him before he scrambled up the side of the machine to the cab, its cloth rustling as Boota worked his way out from underneath. The pigmole leapt from Simon's shoulder as he opened the door, taking up his place on the center console as Simon sat down in the passenger seat. Boota curled up and quickly resumed his quiet snoring, blowing bubbles from his nose even before Simon had finished belting himself in. With a nod from the older man, L. T. stomped the throttle and the big machine lumbered forward with a roar.


	2. Juncture

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are several original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of the Gurren Brigade is my own invention, and is neither purported nor believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Thank you!

* * *

TWO

Juncture

* * *

"You all right?" came Gimmy's voice over the comm link.

Darry shook her head and blinked several times as the image of her twin brother slowly came into focus on the left side of her heads-up display. "Yeah, I will be."

"Good," Gimmy replied, scratching at his auburn hair nervously. "This teleportation business is going to take some getting used to. Took a moment for me to shake out the cobwebs too."

"That might be a moment too long," Darry snorted, snapping her head back forward. She ran a gloved hand along either side of her face to rid her long lavender locks from her field of vision. Her screen began to light up with the signatures of potential hostiles.

And then there were the asteroids to think about as well. "Are your autothrusters working all right, Darry?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Looks like yours are too, Gimmy. Appears we've matched trajectories with this pile of rocks around us."

"Leeron came through for us again, Sis. If we just sit tight, these things will let us sneak right up to the target unnoticed."

"Then we can do the business so we can get home and on to more important things," she grinned as the tension of the moment faded. "Like my favorite nephew's birthday par - "

A klaxon in her cockpit cut her off, announcing one of the hostiles had acquired her Grapearl mech as a target. "Incoming, Gimmy! Look sharp!"

"On it, Darry! Lagann Drill Pincer Movement, go!"

"Roger that, Gimmy! Let's get 'em!"

Darry grunted as she piloted her Grapearl through a tight barrel roll to come up alongside the foreign mech opposite of where Gimmy had taken up position with his own. She chuckled as her console display made a positive ID on the machine, which bore a curious resemblance to the Ganmen from the Beastman Wars. But it was unlike any they had previously seen up close, appearing to have a muzzle similar to that of a deer or an elk, complete with stylized antlers sprouting out of either side of its head gleaming like polished silver.

"Looks like the target did us a favor by coming to us," she sneered as she flipped the safeties off of her Grapearl's weapons systems and heard its targeting computer annunciate a lock. "Now come to mama!"

In one moment, Darry saw missiles fly from their pods in her Grapearl's shoulders and in the next saw them explode over their target. A cry of victory caught in her throat when she saw several missiles closing in on her. Smashing into the shields before she could react, the impact thrust her mech back with enough force to nearly make her black out. She heard Gimmy grunt too over the comm link as though the wind were knocked out of him. "Where are you, Darry? That last attack knocked me on my ass!"

"A missile strike?"

"Yeah, but my threat computer didn't register them until just before impact."

Darry gasped. "They must have been mine, Gimmy! We were shooting at each other!"

"That can't be, Darry!" Gimmy hollered. "Where'd that goon between us go, then? We had missile lock on 'im! He coulduna gone - AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Gimmy!" Darry screamed. The hostile mech had flown right up in between the two of them, goring the armor of Gimmy's Grapearl with its antlers like one might spear a hot baked potato wrapped in foil with a fork. With a toss of the mech's head, Gimmy's Grapearl flopped wildly end for end like a child tossing a rag doll. It slammed into Darry's mech, sending both of them careening back into the asteroid field. Darry regained her senses just in time to floor her thrusters, landing them roughly on the back side of an asteroid which spun lazily away from their contact site. Considering a direct impact at this velocity with one of the chunks of rock would certainly have incinerated them both, she figured it was a decent landing nevertheless.

"Hey, Gimmy! Tell me you're OK!"

Darry breathed a sigh of relief hearing Gimmy groan painfully. "Yeah, I'm alive," he croaked, "but at the rate we're going I can't say for how long. Just how tough is this thing, Darry?"

"I don't know, Gimmy. No one told us this would be easy but I didn't think a single mech could get the drop on us like this!"

"Yeah. This guy sure ain't at all chatty either. We should just scrub the first objective and take the second. Cut and run with the battle data we've got on this guy and call it good. Don't feel like playing hero today, do you?"

"Becoming a family man made you soft?" Darry teased him. "Simon would thrash you within an inch of your life hearing you talk like that."

"Even Simon would fall back and regroup if he needed to, Darry," Gimmy snapped back. "And if you get yourself all smacked around out here, Sitan will never let you or me hear the end of - "

The comm link suddenly went dead. "Gimmy?" she said as she blinked at her console. "Gimmy?! Answer me!"

Darry gaped at her cockpit's screen in horror as the deer-like Ganmen rammed itself straight into the cockpit of Gimmy's mech.

"GIMMY!" she screamed, launching herself at the enemy mech with all her might. Using its thrusters, it had set to ramming Gimmy's Grapearl over and over again as if it intended to kill him by squashing the cockpit flat. With one smooth motion, the enemy mech leapt up as Darry's Grapearl attempted to grab it in a flying tackle and swung out its leg as Darry passed underneath. A massive hoof ripped the armor on the port side of her cockpit clean off, shorting out most of her cockpit displays and indicators. Her mech landed flat on its back at the base of a craggy outcrop of rock on the asteroid's surface as she gasped and grit her teeth from the incredible pain which shot up and down the length of her left leg.

Darry could only imagine the terrible scene playing out outside her cockpit. She could feel the rock underneath her Grapearl tremble with every blow the enemy Ganman dealt to her brother's ruined mech. "This is bad, Gimmy, very bad!" she cried, although she knew he couldn't hear her. What displays she had left indicated the power conduits to her Grapearl's prototype teleportation units were destroyed and she figured Gimmy's mech was faring no better. Retreating to Earth was no longer an option. And the beating her own mech had taken had disabled all of its propulsion systems and most of its life support. They would float around among the asteroids until their air gave out, that is, if the strange and powerful Ganman didn't rip them limb from limb first.

She felt a single tear trace a warm trail down her cold cheek. The temperature had already begun plummet in her cockpit, which certainly must have been breached. Her heart sank, knowing in mere minutes she would be sucking hard vacuum. As Darry fingered the controls on console to initiate the Grapearl's self-destruct sequence, the faces of those dear to her passed before her eyes.

"Sitan, Gimmy, Yue, Hokuto," she whispered quietly, reverently. "I'm sorry...so sorry..."

/PLEASE, STOP THIS!/

Darry started at the female voice which seemed to echo inside her head. She glanced down at her console; Gimmy's comm link was still offline and no other channels were open.

/It is not yet time, my friends. You needs must wait a little longer./

She blinked as her mind raced, trying desperately to remember how she *knew* this voice. It was odd. And oddly familiar.

/He will come. He always has. I have reached out to him even now. And now to him, you both must return!/

The breath caught in her throat as she came to an inescapable realization, though her mind struggled to believe what her senses were telling her.

/He will take care of this. You will see. You will all see!/

Darry's eyes went wide with equal parts terror and awe as she beheld the apparition before her.

"Is...is it possible?" she squeaked. "How could you - "

/Have faith in him, as I do. Farewell until whence we are again well met, dear friends./

"No, wait! Don't go! Aren't you..."

Darry's voice trailed off as every light in the sky became a luminescent streamer, tearing the very fabric of space-time asunder. The thought of seeing her loved ones once more brought a weak smile to her face just a moment before she blacked out.

* * *

Simon and L. T. nibbled at the biscuits and dried meat representing the last of their provisions, although it was more than enough to tide them over until morning. L. T. was glad to hear Simon's plan for them to make a detour into New Littner to refuel and resupply. If his luck held, his mentor would set off do those things by himself, leaving the equipment maintenance chores to him. L. T. didn't like stick welding to begin with; he liked it less whenever Simon insisted on breathing down his neck telling him every little thing he was doing wrong. He knew Simon had friends in New Littner, and looked forward to Simon taking his time running his errands to catch up with them. They were on a tight schedule to finish up before winter, though surely he could convince the old man to spare a day for the two of them to goof off after the drilling finished here. Then they would make the final sprint to Kamina City to cap off another successful season.

The sun had just begun to set when L. T. noticed Simon hadn't eaten one of his biscuits. "Say, boss, that biscuit gone beggin'?"

Simon chuckled as he tossed the biscuit across the cab to his famished apprentice who caught it in his teeth without letting go of the machine's control sticks. "If you would work as much as you eat, we might have sewn up this year already. Then we could have gone spearing at my favorite stream just over - "

The words caught in Simon's throat as he grabbed at his chest. He gurgled in agony through tightly grit teeth as he pounded on the console in front of him. "What the hell, Simon?" L. T. cried worriedly as green light emanated eerily from underneath Simon's tunic, illuminating the cab in an unearthly glow. "Are you all right?!"

"D-dunno, L. T.," Simon panted when he could finally bring himself to speak again. "Dunno what's going on! Never felt anythin' like - "

"BUI!" Boota squealed as he started from his nap and leapt up onto Simon's shoulder. Simon grabbed at his chest once more as he doubled over, screaming loudly in response to pain that had overtaken again him. "Power...being drained...from me..." he managed to stammer as the green light grew brighter.

L. T. quickly glanced back and forth between his boss and the route ahead of the machine, unsure whether to stop the machine or press on ahead to find help for him. Simon's cloak had fluttered open, revealing the dazzling brilliance of the green light coming from the ring which hung around his neck on a simple silver chain. His hands clenched the controls tightly as L. T. observed Simon was close to blacking out, but relaxed slightly seeing him begin to get his breathing under control a moment later.

Hearing Simon gasp, L. T. turned and followed his mentor's gaze towards the sun dipping beneath the distant horizon. The machine came to an abrupt halt as L. T. let go of the control sticks and rubbed his eyes in disbelief as the green glow faded. The young man's heart pounded in his chest as his mind struggled to comprehend what his eyes were seeing. He saw what, he knew, could only be a manifestation of spirit. But Simon must have thought he was beholding an angel.

"Nia?" Simon breathed, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

L. T. blinked astonishedly seeing the very clouds in the sky had formed themselves into the likeness of a slender yet curvy woman in silhouette, backlit by the setting sun. He could even see what looked like the tips of her long hair glinting with the colors of the rainbow. From the pictures he'd seen in history books and the photographs Simon kept among his personal effects, there was no doubt in his mind what the elder man thought he saw: nothing less than the visage of his late wife.

"NIA!" Simon shouted as he grabbed at the latch and threw open the cab door. Boota jumped clear as Simon disappeared from sight, bounding to the ground in one leap. When L. T. could see him again, Simon was sprinting across the rough terrain, holding out both arms in front of him toward the setting sun. He felt his heart skip a beat a moment later as Simon cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"SIMON!" L. T. cried. "C'mon, Boota!" The pigmole jumped up on the young man's shoulder as he scrambled down the side of the machine and ran to where Simon lay face down in the dirt.

L. T. came to kneel at Simon's side just as the older man raised his head skyward again. "Huh?" Simon grunted confusedly as the gamine figure appeared to wag a finger at the two of them.

The image gestured gracefully toward the eastern sky where the Evening Star shone brightly against the twilight. Both men strained their eyes as they turned their heads but closed them quickly as an eerie light flashed brightly. They started from the deafening noise that followed, but both knew instantly the familiar sound wasn't thunder.

It was a sonic boom.

L. T. slung an arm over Simon's back, helping the older man get to his feet as he glanced over his shoulder toward the setting sun. The colors of the sky had rearranged themselves back into their brilliant yet random tapestry. Whatever he believed he had seen a moment ago, he saw nothing but the last vestiges of an early autumn sunset now.

"Is that...is that a Grapearl, Simon?" L. T. said as he looked back toward the spot in the sky from where the noise had come.

"Two of 'em," Simon muttered, straining to get the words out. The pair of fighting mecha trailed smoke and flames in a lazy arc across the sky back to where a ring of mist indicated where a teleportation halo had slammed shut. "Lost...nearly all...control surfaces," he managed to point out as one of the damaged mechs tried valiantly yet vainly to guide them both down safely. "Hope...they activated...radiobeacons..."

L. T. could taste bile in the back of his throat as Simon went limp in his arms. His mind raced as he struggled to fight off the panic which threatened to overwhelm him. "Simon? Simon! Talk to me, dammit!" he cried as tears began streaming down his cheeks. The younger man cursed loudly, giving voice to the desperation and helplessness he felt neither knowing what was wrong with his friend and mentor nor how to help him.

Gritting his teeth with determination, L. T. jabbed a finger into the side of Simon's neck. He smiled, feeling a weak yet steady pulse. He placed his ear and cheek in front of Simon's nose and mouth, grateful to hear and feel his shallow yet sporadic breathing. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew for certain he needed to find Simon help.

L. T. looked up toward where the trail of smoke from the wounded Grapearls ducked into the hilly country to the south. He turned back to see the harvest moon begin its ascent in the eastern sky. Kamina City lay somewhere beyond, he knew; New Littner lie to the west past where the sun had slipped beneath the horizon. Militia troops from either or both cities would certainly be converging on the Grapearl's position soon. And they were certain to bring their medics with them.

"Right then, Simon," L. T. said resolutely as he hefted Simon's unconscious form upon his back. "Let's go!" the young man cried as he trudged back toward the idling drill rig. Boota followed behind, squealing the whole way.


	3. Provocateur

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are several original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of the Gurren Brigade is my own invention, and is neither purported nor believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Thank you!

* * *

THREE

Provocateur

* * *

Leaping Stag panted as he ran, noticing the brow of the woman's image beside him knit with worry. Silently he thanked the Four Winds for blowing hard against his face, as they helped the sound of the cheering throngs become more distant with every step he took.

"I have come back to myself, Prophetess," he said breathlessly as he leaned up against a tree. "You needn't concern yourself on my account."

"I was not concerned, young one, merely confused," she replied in an ethereal voice. Her long pale hair billowed out around the high collar of her pink longcoat whose open flaps hung down to the ankles of her tall boots. The flaps fluttered to and fro in the stiff breeze, revealing pink chaps underneath adorned with red stars over top of a lavender body suit which covered her curvy form. The light from the twin moons shone brilliantly in the night sky above, glinting off her hair with the colors of the rainbow as she tossed her head. "I would have thought, however," she continued as she tugged at her chin, "that you would have used that moment where you had wrested your mind away from the Restless Spirit to address your people in your own voice. Instead, you ran."

The pigtails on either side of his face were plastered to his cheeks with his own sweat. The young man gulped great lungfuls of air to try to get his breathing under control. Blurred images came to his mind of him standing with his back to the blazing bonfire around which hundreds of his people had gathered. Leaping Stag vaguely recalled something about declaring victory over the insolent Others from across the galaxy who had dared to engage him in battle. His address had whipped them into a frenzy composed of equal parts celebration, determination, and perseverance to press on with this madness. That was what this whole business was - madness! Both he and the Prophetess knew it. But the words that had come forth unbidden from his mouth in that moment had not been his.

No, he thought darkly, those words had not been his at all. After a moment in which he let his breathing calm to a less frantic pace, he reached into his cloak and drew forth a small flask. He pulled the top out with two fingers and tipped back his head as he took a swig.

"It is like the two of you are married!" the Prophetess blurted out as her eyes went wide.

Leaping Stag spat the stonewater he had hoped to cool his parched throat with all over the ground before he started into a coughing fit. His forehead creased crossly, reminded once again of her consistent yet unfortunate bad sense of timing as he gawked at her. "Huh?" was all he could manage while his jag continued.

"Well, it is like you and the Restless Spirit are two who have become one. While I still existed in the First Phase, the one I cared for more than anything described much the same thing to me when he proposed we live together," she said as she smiled wistfully. "He said he wanted his eyes to become mine and my ears to become his. But we were both very different people. I was afraid each of us might lose ourselves into the other. I fear that is happening with you now, young one. The harder you struggle against the Restless Spirit, the more he turns me away. These blessed moments we can speak plainly are becoming rarer with each passing day," she tutted, crossing her arms.

"But I must, Prophetess," he replied after finally managing to get a couple mouthfuls of stonewater down his throat to quell his coughing fit. "My people have forgotten our Ways so quickly since the Others came," he said as he recalled his explaining to her before how life on L'ayn'a Te'ni for generations had been simple and satisfying. His people had tended fields, hunted game, kept homes, raised families, and watched the turns of countless seasons. The cycle would repeat itself over and over like it had since his ancestors first arrived on this world over a thousand years before.

"You cannot hold yourself solely responsible for your entire people abandoning the teaching of your Elders, young one," she said consolingly. Her big, blue-green eyes drew wide as she regarded him, twinkling with a curious pink twinge in their centers.

Over the last three months, she had appeared to him frequently telling tales of Simon the Digger and the faraway world his own ancestors had set forth from ages ago. Simon and his band of brave warriors had defeated the ones known collectively as Anti-Spiral. Life for Leaping Stag's people had not been the same since, he had told her in return, as within days representatives from the neighboring races began arriving in their Boats Which Sail Among Stars. His father had been the one to meet the Others, being he was the leader of his people.

The young man shook his head. "They were swept away by the tide of the coming Others here to L'ayn'a Te'ni who desired to live in the manner they had on their own worlds. The Others began destroying what had been Created and replacing it with whatever they wanted, wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted."

"Anti-Spiral begged Simon with dying words to prevent the Spiral Nemesis," she reminded him. "That is why your father's plan to contain the uncontrolled evolution caused by the reckless use of Spiral Power was a worthy undertaking."

A moment passed silently between them as the Prophetess closed her eyes and smiled. "I once had a dear friend much like your father, young one, who also died doing what he thought was best for his friends and his people. Much like you describe your father, my friend was a sweet and a not-pissing-off person."

Leaping Stag chuckled, like he frequently did encountering her strange and often silly mannerisms. "Yes, but my father's plan caused people to recall The Great Warrior from our homeworld of ancient legend," he said as his face grew serious again. "His undertakings to protect his people were so extreme nearly all of my ancestors left and settled here," he continued reverently. Leaping Stag had been taught by the Elders to recall the ancient tale with sadness, as barely more than a handful of them had survived the dangerous journey.

"Then it is up to you, young one, to remind your people of their - "

The Prophetess was cut off by Leaping Stag's screams as the young man dropped to his knees. He looked at her imploringly as the unmistakable tingling in the back of his head heralded his will succumbing once again to the wishes of the Restless Spirit. He tore at his long black hair with both hands in a vain attempt to purge the wicked manifestation from his mind once and for all, but he knew ultimately his efforts were futile. The Restless Spirit had managed to resume control of his mind every time it had wanted. In the fleeting moment of his own consciousness, he cursed himself for being too weak to stop it.

* * *

Nia sneered disapprovingly at the young man standing before her.

"My father's call for balance and harmony countered the Spirits' call to action," he chuckled sardonically, his voice thick with invective and malice. "His cowardice and indecision cost him his life. And that is why they permitted me to survive and succeed him!"

"There are Movings of the Spirit to which you are woefully ignorant, restless one," she replied, crossing her arms across her chest defensively. "Simon *will* ensure the Spiral Nemesis never happens. Those who insist on following a course of uncontrolled evolution shall be punished severely. Calling upon your people to use their Talents by following your example places you squarely in his crosshairs."

"You dare to lecture me about the Movings?" he spat back. "You came to us only after that terrible day, in which the Others' assassins rained bullets down on my father and me!"

"He was a good man from whom you could have learned much, as the path he had chosen led away from the Spiral Nemesis. It is tragic indeed that he did not survive, but you did. These events did not unfold thusly by mere happenstance."

"What is it to you, anyway?" he harrumphed. "You failed to warn us of these things beforehand. Some 'Prophetess' you are. More like a 'Doomsayer', I would say."

"You are truly a pissing-off person!" she cried, pointing at him with one gloved hand. "However, the names you create for me are irrelevant, restless one. They change neither who I am nor the role I must play. And they certainly will not change the fact the path your father sought to avert will lead to destruction for you and your people!"

"Lies, you speak!" he seethed. "You have spouted nothing but lies since you first appeared!"

"Is that so?" she countered cattily. "Did I not predict the hawks among your father's contemporaries would raise you up to avenge your father's death? You fancy yourself their leader while they indulge your vanities, when in reality you are simply a doll with which they play these terrible games."

She paused a moment as her gaze turned toward her feet. "And when they have no more use for you, both your body and your spirit shall be discarded as though they were rubbish," she finished, her voice barely a whisper.

"It was the Others who started this. They came and ran roughshod over our Ways. They killed my father when he resisted them, and they nearly killed me! The Others began this war," he cried as his eyes flashed angrily. "If it is war the Others want, then my people and I are happy to oblige them. We shall dispose of them in the same way they have attempted to do to us!"

His eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "And we shall destroy those who would interfere, even this Simon of whom you speak so fondly, Prophetess. He turned away and began the long walk back to where his people awaited him. "May the Spirits deal with me ever so severely if I, Leaping Stag, do anything less."

"Insolent! I was not finished speaking!" Nia cried, her irritation apparent as she appeared before him once again. "You underestimate the forces you are dealing with, restless one," she snapped while staring icily back at him, both fists drawn to her waist. "Your own lore warns if you persist in pestering the sleeping bears, at length they shall awake and devour you."

"So the sleeping bear sent his cubs out to challenge us?" he replied mockingly. "I was able to dispatch them single-handedly!"

"It was for your benefit I sent them away. And you should know those you fought were not mere cubs; they are both accomplished Spiral Warriors in their own right," Nia countered in even tones. "True, you fought exceedingly well on account of your Talent by existing in two Phases simultaneously. I removed them from the theatre of battle only a moment before they could marshal their own Spiral Power."

She winked slyly as she continued. "I can assure you if I had permitted the melee to continue, your original Phase of existence would certainly have ended."

As Nia finished, she smiled at him in the same silly manner she knew he found strangely endearing yet repulsive at the same time. "Then, restless one," she giggled, "you could be under my charge for all eternity! Would that not be wonderful?"

"ENOUGH!" he exploded. "These desperate bids by evil Spirits to deter my destiny and that of my people will ultimately prove useless. Prophetess, begone!"

"As you wish," she said as her image began twinkling away. "But I shall return to you soon enough."


	4. Overture

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are several original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of the Gurren Brigade is my own invention, and is neither purported nor believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Thank you!

* * *

FOUR

Overture

* * *

Simon woozily groaned as the sensation of bright artificial lights shining in his face caused him to blink back into consciousness. He felt Boota's soft fur against the side of his face as the little pigmole licked his cheek encouragingly. "Bui."

He glanced from side to side as the world came back into focus, realizing he was lying on a cot in a cramped room he concluded was inside a mobile command post. The low thrumming he heard and felt was easily recognizable as the vehicle's engine idling.

"Good, you're awake, Simon," L. T. yawned after having dozed off in a chair next to the cot. "I imagine seeing her was quite a shock to your system."

He simply nodded his reply, puzzling over whether that had been the only reason he blacked out. "Gotta make sure next time through Kamina City Sitan gives me a complete physical," Simon said after a moment, hoping that would explain the bouts of intense pain he had experienced too.

"Well, duh," L. T. chided him. "You're not getting any younger, old man."

"I'm young enough to still give *you* a good thrashing, smartass," Simon shot back as he threw the sheet off and sat up, balling his fists up in front of him. "Just who in the hell do you - "

" - think you are? I think you're Simon the Digger," a baritone voice interjected from behind them. "Perhaps I should thrash you myself for being away from us for so long."

"Dayakka?" Simon blinked as he lowered his arms.

"Glad see you just the same, though I wish it could have been under more pleasant circumstances," the man smiled as he entered the room. Dayakka wore the uniform of the Kamina City militia with a pair of similarly dressed soldiers on either side. The two on his left pulled out stethoscopes and pressure cuffs from the medical bags they carried in as they went to work examining Simon.

"What are you talking about?" was all he could manage as the medics poked and prodded him. After a moment one of the medics flashed Dayakka a thumbs up behind Simon's back.

"I'll explain soon enough," his old friend replied as he ran a hand through his close-cropped and graying dark green hair before motioning to the remaining soldiers behind him in L. T.'s direction. "Please see to it this young man has a hot meal and an opportunity to clean up before escorting him back to his crawler to wait for us."

"But General, what about Simon?" L. T. retorted.

Dayakka held up a hand disarmingly. "Simon and I go back a long way, young man. We have things to discuss I'm not at liberty to share with anyone else right now."

Simon nodded to L. T. as he got up from the cot, silently assuring him things would be all right. He gave him a look which said he should trust these men and simply do as he was told. "Go on, Boota," Simon said, prompting the pigmole to jump up onto L. T.'s shoulder. "Buibuibui!" he squeaked excitedly. "Yes, I'm sure they can find something for you to eat, too," L. T. replied, following behind the soldiers as they filed out.

"General, huh?" Simon said once he and Dayakka were alone.

"Yeah, go figure. I'll let you in on a secret, though...I'm pretty sure I'm the only one dumb enough to take the damn job. I find myself sometimes longing for the simple measures of success we had in our Gurren Brigade days."

"I'll bet," Simon agreed as he pulled his boots on. "'Did we get 'em all?' 'Did everybody make it?' 'When do we eat?'"

Dayakka chuckled and leaned forward, his uniform crunching uncomfortably. "And you're still digging, same as you always have. Sometimes I envy you," he muttered conspiratorially into Simon's ear.

Simon squinted as he glanced up at the insignia adorning the small epaulets on his old friend's combat fatigues. "So you command all the Engineers now?"

"Well, only those which remained in Kamina City after the rest were redeployed to the Terran United Government. There was a rumor going around I planned to head off with Rossiu and his people just before my promotion went through."

Simon snickered approvingly at his friend's craftiness. "That's one way for Kiyoh and the kids to have you home every night and get you a pay raise to boot. Doesn't sound like you're the dumb one after all."

"Played 'em like a violin, I suppose," Dayakka laughed, the crows-feet on his old friend's face readily apparent. "But even with a smaller force the paperwork hasn't been any less."

"Better you than me!" Simon laughed out loud as he stood up and pulled his cloak over his shoulders. "I don't mind at all leaving that 'Supreme Commander' stuff behind."

"Yeah, but at least I still have access to modern conveniences like shaving *and* showering," Dayakka chided, sniffing the air pointedly in Simon's direction. "If you weren't such a damn recluse, you might enjoy rediscovering such social graces."

"Whaddya mean?" Simon replied with mock indignance as he pulled his cloak free of his bushy hair. "I told you all I wanted to explore the Surface, so now that I have the time that's what I'm doing. Well, whenever I'm not digging, that is. I suppose I don't *have* to work to support myself but you know I'd lose my mind if I wasn't doing something I love. Besides, I've made a lot of new friends. A few even bathe less often than I do!"

"Yeah, well, don't let your old ones forget what you look like, chump," Dayakka said as he punched Simon's shoulder playfully. "And speaking of old friends, it's about a couple more in dire straits that I need to speak to you, unfortunately."

* * *

Minutes after emerging from the mobile command center, Simon and Dayakka stood by the demolished cockpit of Commander Darry Adai's Grapearl.

"Dayakka, are Gimmy and Darry..."

"They're both alive, but in pretty rough shape. They got the snot beat out of them for sure. I've been getting updates on their condition every half hour or so. Their vitals are stable now, although it sounds like they're both still unconscious. Amazingly enough, Darry was talking when we pulled her out of her cockpit but had suffered a compound fracture to her left leg. She was parroting something like 'I saw her! I saw her!' which we attributed to shock setting in, although we ended up sedating her for her own good."

Dayakka sighed heavily as he continued. "Poor girl became hysterical when she asked about her brother and we all kept mum. We didn't want to tell her anything at the time as, well, we weren't altogether sure Gimmy was going to pull through."

Simon shook his head as if to clear it as Dayakka's words sank in.

"Something the matter, Simon?"

"Er, it's nothing, Dayakka," Simon replied, choosing not to share details about the painful moments earlier when he had felt his own Spiral Power being siphoned away. "Just my heart aching for those two kids, you know."

"You need to tell me if you feel weak or woozy, alright?" Dayakka implored him. "We don't need you having a relapse of whatever caused L. T. to come haulin' ass into our compound insisting we treat you. Besides, they aren't exactly kids anymore, Simon," he continued with a tinge of nostalgia. "Neither are you."

"Really, D, I'm fine," Simon said as he smiled wryly. He recalled the day he had sat next to Dayakka and his family several years ago as Gimmy and Darry Adai graduated at the top of their class from the TUG Starfarer Academy. Then they had accepted their commissions with the Fleet and left the Sol system behind. Both had married fellow soldiers while on deployment; Gimmy's son was a toddler already. A few months back, Simon learned that they had both returned to Kamina City with their families for a "special assignment", and figured this certainly must have had to do with it. He took pride in their being two of the best pilots in the joint Terran fleet, as well as their having grown into fine adults and respected officers.

He hadn't been much more than a kid himself that day he and Kamina left their underground village with Yoko what seemed like an eternity ago.

Simon whistled as he inspected the ruined cockpit of Darry's mech up close. The engagement must have been brutal. "Hard believing Darry was talking after taking a blow like that on the lower frontal quadrant," Simon said, knowing full well she must have parried just quick enough to avoid a direct hit by whatever had impaled her mech. A lesser pilot would certainly have been crushed to death instantly.

"Our Tigress going to catch hell from her husband over this for sure," Dayakka insisted. "He's told her for a while now to take that promotion and let someone else play stick jockey from now on. I think Sitan wants a family more than she does, truthfully."

A moment later, the two of them stared up at the smashed hulk of Gimmy's Grapearl. The cockpit had sustained tremendous blunt force impact, requiring the engineers to extract him through a hole cut into the back of the mech. Simon shook his head in disbelief. "I don't understand, Dayakka. Why would anyone do such a thing to them?"

"You know that everything you've seen and heard here is sensitive and can under no circumstances be talked about outside our circle, right?"

Simon nodded as Dayakka sighed remorsefully. "We've been working on a new super teleportation system to conduct reconnaissance missions to The Periphery," he continued.

"And knowing those two like I do I'll just bet they insisted on being its test pilots."

Dayakka simply grunted. "Leeron tried to explain how it worked to me. All I managed to take away was it's a refined version of the process you yourself used to transport us to Nia during our final battle with Anti-Spiral but which requires much less Spiral Power. However, it does use massive amounts of electricity, which is the main reason TUG has spared no expense building out our infrastructure of solar beam collectors and concentrators."

Simon nodded, silently reflecting how busy he and L. T. had been working with the Beam Wranglers for several seasons now. "Where did Darry and Gimmy end up? Did they teleport into an asteroid field?"

"Actually, that was the intent," Dayakka shrugged. "But we didn't expect the hostile reception they got."

Simon stared at his friend dumbfounded. "Out on the Periphery? Who could have attacked them out there?" he replied, waving his hand around him. "It's as much a backwater as, well, here...where ever 'here' is."

"We needed to see ourselves whether fighters from L'ayn'a Te'ni were as aggressive as the other Races told us."

Simon tugged at his beard as he shook his head. "Guess we got our answer loud and clear, hm?"

"And that's only from one mech."

Simon's eyes went wide. "One mech couldn't have done all this!" he spluttered.

"That's what the Beastmen used to say about Gurren Lagann, remember?"

Simon closed his eyes as he grunted, conceding his old friend spoke the truth. "Is this some extraordinary pilot then?"

"Well, that's what we were hoping to find out. Gimmy and Darry's secondary mission was to collect intel on this guy's mech and his fighting style if they couldn't subdue him outright. Our allies in the quadrant told us all kinds of fantastic stories how he'd laid waste to their defenses over the last couple months almost singlehandedly. We wanted to find out for ourselves whether our allies were being straight with us. Well, the proof is in the pudding, I guess," Dayakka replied, nodding toward Gimmy's ruined mech. "The young man is the only child of the former leader of L'ayn'a Te'ni. His father was assassinated recently, so he assumed the mantle of leadership in his stead just before their first big battle."

"Gee, that's a familiar story, isn't it?" Simon deadpanned.

"Yeah, I figured you'd think as much," Dayakka snorted. "In their case, it looks as though these disputes with their neighbors about exploiting their world's resources touched off some sort of turf war. Certainly we're inclined to intervene, if only to force a cease-fire on behalf of our allies. What bothers us more is this has the telltale signs of runaway evolution."

Simon gasped as his mind finished putting the pieces into place. Evolution spiraling wildly out of control would certainly invoke the very Spiral Nemesis they had all sacrificed so much to avert: something *she* had understood all along.

"That's the view from here, Simon, or at least my assessment of it," Dayakka concluded as he walked away from the ruined mech toward a small hovercraft parked near his mobile command post. Simon followed him as he continued. "We've teleported some of our fleet to the nearer systems before, but at the moment we couldn't handle a full-scale mobilization at such a great distance. If things there get out of hand, we need to ensure we can prevent them from bringing the fight here to us."

"So I suppose you're going to order me back to Kamina City for deployment?" Simon huffed as his brow knit angrily.

"Simon, I'm not in a position to order you to do anything," Dayakka said gently as he placed one enormous hand on his friend's shoulder. "But I am asking you as my friend and fellow warrior: listen to what Guinble and Leeron have to say. I'll give you a lift if you want to send your apprentice on ahead with the machine. My people there will see to it he gets the supplies you'll both need to head south this winter after we're done with this business."

Simon nodded his assent despite the strange sense of foreboding welling up within him.


	5. Cloture

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are several original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of the Gurren Brigade is my own invention, and is neither purported nor believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Thank you!

* * *

FIVE

Cloture

* * *

Simon had to admit that he had missed them all. He hadn't been back to see his old friends in quite some time, which Dayakka had been reminding him at every opportunity. It was good for his soul to catch up with nearly all of them over the last day and a half. And he figured Dayakka had been right, after all - he had been long overdue for a hot shower, a clean shave, a home-cooked meal and some fresh clothes. Simon had hoped his friends wouldn't fuss over him too embarrassingly, although Kiyoh herself had personally insured the futility of such a wish.

Simon sat alone at a conference room table located in the Science & Technology wing of the military complex known simply as Central, where Kamina City's militia kept their headquarters and which served as the local outpost of the Terran United Government. L. T. had arrived in town last night with the crawler, and was spending today getting his welding practice and inventorying the supplies Dayakka's men had begun furnishing them. Simon had checked in on his apprentice long enough to remind him Kiyoh expected both of them that evening for dinner. Then he stopped by Dayakka's house on his way to his physical. He had left Boota with Anne and Dano, who were eager to play hide and seek. Dayakka and Kiyoh's rambunctious five-year old boy was up and around after his fever had broken that morning in part due to his big sister doting on him the night before.

He set to studying an enormous topographic map which took up an entire wall of the room while he waited for the others. Simon stood up and examined the map closer. He found his interest piqued by the route he and L. T. were taking when their paths crossed with Dayakka's Engineers. He felt a sense of pride building up within him seeing the map legend for all the solar beam collector sites they had helped construct. To the people there, he really was just Simon the Digger, the fellow who helped build things and plant flowers before moving on. That suited him just fine.

Simon silently mulled how his drilling might stay ahead of the anticipated deep frost this winter as he traced a path with his finger southwards from Kamina City. The villages he saw there had struggled to locate a stable and productive source of sweet water. He lowered his hand and looked up toward the sound of the door opening.

"Heeeeeeey, good-lookin'. My, my, my, don't *you* clean up well!" the effeminate man with the close cut green hair addressed Simon as he entered the room. "You got yourself a new do and a shave too! Besides, that Beastman look just didn't suit you at all, honey." Simon gasped as the man put his hand on his shoulder and leaned over to examine his chest. "Look at you, all cut and buff from toiling out in the hot sun all this time. Say, sailor, how about you and me have a little fun together while you're in port? Come over to my place tonight and so I can learn more about that big Drill of yours."

The more things change, the more things stay the same, Simon thought, unable to keep himself from laughing at his old friend's lecherous humor. "Glad to see you too, Leeron. I don't recall that color eye shade on you before. It accents your eyes stunningly."

Leeron giggled as he blinked alluringly. "You think so? Oh, stop it, Simon, you're such a tease!"

Simon could see the other man roll his eyes in disgust. "We're all glad to see Simon, but please remember we are on official business, Science Bureau Chief Leeron Littner."

"Oh, you never let me have any fun, you meanie," Leeron pouted. "Rossiu won't join us until tomorrow, Vice-Chancellor Guinble Kite!"

Simon clasped the other man firmly on the shoulder. "Is that what they're calling you now, Guinble? Or 'Most Honorable Vice-Chancellor'?"

The man adjusted his glasses as he regarded Simon fondly. "'Guinble' is what I would prefer you call me, Simon, regardless of my title. As chancellor, Rossiu realized a few years ago he would need people in the new TUG who could help manage the growth of burgeoning city-states like Kamina City. So he offered me the job to oversee all the bureaus and I accepted." He ran a hand through his shoulder-length purple hair before considering Leeron again with a hardened gaze. "Until Rossiu arrives technically I'm in charge, which some people would do well to remember."

Leeron stuck out his tongue at Guinble while Simon changed the subject. "Either of you heard about Gimmy and Darry?"

"Gimmy is still in a coma. We're not sure at the moment what his long-term prognosis is. Darry has regained consciousness now and again but is very weak and has difficulty speaking," Leeron answered him. "She will be off her feet for some time anyway until her leg mends. As you can imagine, a lot of us are pretty shook up, especially Sitan and Yue. I don't think Hokuto is old enough to understand what's wrong with his papa, but he can tell his mama is terribly upset."

"I was hoping to see them as soon as they can accept visitors."

"We can arrange that, I'm sure, Simon," Guinble replied. "But we do have some matters we should discuss beforehand. Thank you for agreeing to see us."

"That's right, Simon," Leeron said. "Dayakka wrote in his report what he had told you at the crash site. That's the bad news. The good news is we believe we can now prevent the Spiral Nemesis from ever occurring!"

Simon gawked at his old friend, slack-jawed with surprise. "What? I - I don't understand," he stammered. "How is that even possible?"

Guinble motioned for Simon to follow as he and Leeron began walking toward the door. "We want you to see what we've been working on. It may make some of what we're going to tell you easier to comprehend."

The three men made their way down the corridor with Guinble in the lead. Leeron offered Simon something from the cafeteria as they passed by, but he politely declined. He joked Kiyoh had made certain he was eating well.

"We stumbled across it quite by accident while we were attempting to decipher the ancient text Rossiu had been given by his village elder Father Magin some time ago now. We were all quite surprised we could glean anything helpful from it, as Rossiu was told just before you defeated Anti-Spiral the book was all gibberish," Guinble explained. "He even thought it might have been some ancestral race's idea of a practical joke, as our first pass through matched none of the contemporary or ancient languages known to us at the time. We still committed some time and effort into cracking the linguistic codes, if for no other reason than to be certain whether it did or did not contain useful information."

"It took us much longer than we had expected, though. We might have never had broken through if we hadn't been helped by recently discovered native speakers of a language we had thought had gone extinct ages ago," Leeron added. "Over the last couple years, we've also refined much of the technology necessary to set the process in motion using details we learned from Lordgenome before and during our battle against Anti-Spiral."

"In light of recent events, we felt we needed to discuss this with you, Simon," Guinble finished. "We also believe L'ayn'a Te'ni will fall into line when presented with a show of superior force."

"I don't understand," Simon replied. "If that's something you can do with a Grapearl, or even Gurren Lagann, then why do you need me? You have Gimmy, Darry, and your other capable pilots. Besides, it's been years since I've been in a cockpit. Gimmy and Darry made it back despite being the worse for wear. A fossil like me may not have come back at all," he harrumphed.

"Actually, Simon, we weren't at all sure Gimmy and Darry would make it back," Leeron replied solemnly. "We'd already lost contact with Gimmy when Darry began initiating the self-destruct sequence on her Grapearl. The power conduits to their prototype teleportation equipment were destroyed and we despaired they were as good as lost. But then our instruments indicated a massive buildup of some strange energy we have never seen before but appeared strangely similar to Spiral Power. The next thing we knew, they were making planetfall. We're not at all sure if it was due to something done *by* them or something done *to* them. We still don't have an answer, as neither of them has been in any shape to correlate our data since we extracted them."

"Don't misunderstand us, Simon," Guinble interjected. "What the ancient text lays out are mathematical theorems which go far beyond simply enabling a core machine like Lagann to combine with other machines. It applies these to a final solution to prevent the Spiral Nemesis."

"Apparently, sweetie, the Anti-Spirals had cooked up this scheme when they were still a Spiral Race themselves. By then they had already developed Alternative Probability Theory, which still gives me a headache trying to wrap my poor brain around!" Leeron whined as he brought his hands to either side of his head. "They believed they could use them to combine a Spiral Warrior's present and future, creating one who could manipulate probability to not only keep his or her own Spiral Power in check, but do the same for all the Spiral Races then and into the future. It's a process they'd termed 'The Commissioning,' or as I like to call it, 'Crush the Crunch!"

Simon snorted in jest, quite sure Kamina would have approved of such a flamboyant turn of phrase. The Spiral Nemesis had come to be known in a darkly jovial manner as the corollary of the theory used to describe the beginning of the Universe. The Big Crunch.

Yet Simon was not at all sure he liked where this was going. "Sounds like risky business to me," he replied guardedly. "I mean, I saw how that pilot had torn up Gimmy and Darry's Grapearls. Do you think that advertising you've gone through with this 'Commissioning' thing will make L'ayn'a Te'ni back down?"

"That's what we're betting on," Guinble replied. "We don't have much else available to us by way of 'gunboat diplomacy'. If we could have teleported a fleet large enough to lay siege to L'ayn'a Te'ni, we likely would have done so already."

Simon rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "I'm still not liking this one bit. Besides, I recall an old book which said something like 'absolute power corrupts absolutely.' Isn't this too much power to give to one person?"

"Yes, you're right, Simon," Guinble agreed. "There was a lot of very heated debate referred to in the text between members of the various Spiral Races about that very thing. From what we can tell, that's why nothing ever came of it. The Spiral Race who had thought of the idea eventually became Anti-Spiral, perhaps in part because they never received the support from the other Races to set their plan into motion."

Simon cast a suspicious glance at the pair of them. "So that's why these are only theories, right?"

"All right, I'll bite," he continued, having evoked no answer to his unintended yet seemingly rhetorical question. "Just what is this 'Commissioning' all about then?"

"Near as we can tell, the process began while the candidate was in young or early middle adulthood. Their Spiral Power had to be sufficiently advanced to enable them to complete the process," Leeron explained. "Not completing the process was said to be, well, a leeeeeettle bit fatal."

"Gee, this just keeps getting better all the time, doesn't it?" Simon spat sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The warrior would need to spend the rest of his or her life developing their own Spiral Power while practicing its responsible use," said Guinble. "In turn, they would teach others to channel their Spiral Power in a similar manner. But only the strongest Spiral Warriors were even considered for the Commissioning, due to the expectation that potential recalcitrant abusers of Spiral Power might have to, well, let's just say, 'persuaded to make better choices.'

"That's when apparently the trouble started," Guinble continued as he poked his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "There were a lot of egos in play, as we read in the text descriptions of the squabbling that broke out among the Spiral Warriors. Appears they were arguing over which of them was the most powerful, and hence, whom should receive The Commission. So the Spiral race that became Anti-Spiral took matters into their own hands in an attempt to prevent the Spiral Nemesis. And we all know what happened then."

"Sounds like a lifetime tour-of-duty, if you ask me."

"Weeeeell, not exactly", Leeron chimed in. "See, the Spiral Warrior would still be mortal until their body finally succumbed to time. That marked the end of what they called the 'First Phase'. And while we haven't quite figured out how this works yet, they would live on indeterminately into the 'Next Phase'. We think it has something to do with the probability manipulation Anti-Spiral had mastered."

"Huh?" Simon sputtered, stopping in his tracks. "You mean this 'Commissioning' creates an *immortal* being? But that would bring about the Spiral Nemesis!"

"We don't know that for certain, Simon," Guinble shrugged. "It didn't seem to when Lordgenome appointed Viral observer of the ages, after all."

Simon whistled and ran his hand over his face in disbelief. "If I hadn't seen all sorts of crazy things together with you guys before, I would think you all were nuts spouting off a story like this. So why are we worrying about this now?"

Leeron and Guinble said nothing, turning together before they continued walking. Simon caught them up a moment later.

"Think about what Dayakka said, Simon," Leeron implored him. "Our own Spiral brethren have motives to harm others and us, without any regard whether they may bring about the Big Crunch!"

The three men stopped in front of a door while Guinble placed his hand on the biometric reader pad next to it. "But we believe we now have the means to stop them," he said as the door slid open.

Simon gaped as he took in the sight. Various types of gauges, meters and other instruments covered the entire wall of the high-bay area opposite them. The techs hardly noticed their entry as they continued their flurried work. Near the center sat a series of control consoles laid out in a semicircle. At their focal point was an archway rigged with power conduits top and bottom.

"The one trump card we have, Simon, is the data and information we and we only possess," Guinble said, waving his arms around the room to indicate everything within. "After battling Anti-Spiral years ago, we finally understand the basic theories behind their probability manipulation. Coupled to what we learned from Lordgenome's brain and the writings from the Chancellor's ancient text, we believe we can now invoke The Commissioning ourselves."

Simon wandered through the labyrinth of equipment and instrumentation until he stood near the arch, noting it was only slightly taller than he was. "That, sweetie, is Heaven's Gate," Leeron purred.

Guinble put a hand up to one side of the arch. "This device should enable you to manipulate your Spiral Power in such a way as to invoke The Commissioning," he explained. "You would walk through it once we've powered it up, but we only have a very vague idea of the rest of what's involved. We believe we can extract you as necessary to try again should it become - "

"No."

Guinble and Leeron stood staring at Simon with their mouths open. "Excuse me?" Guinble said after a long moment.

"I said 'no', Guinble. I'm not doing it!" Simon snapped, the irritation in his voice clear.

"But Simon, Leeron and I, we - "

"Vice-Chancellor Guinble Kite, you would do well to remember that though I may wander where my spirit leads me, I am still a citizen of this city," Simon seethed as he turned around and walked towards the door. "You will not force me to do this against my will. And 'no' means 'no', period. I won't do it. I - I have my reasons."

"We need your help to prevent a war as well as the Spiral Nemesis, Simon," Guinble implored him. "What is happening on The Periphery has forced our hand. We're running out of time!"

"Just who in the hell do you think I am, anyway?" Simon shouted as he turned around, glaring at Guinble angrily. Several of the techs stopped what they were doing and looked at him after his outburst. "Look, everybody, I'm just Simon! Simon the Digger!" he exclaimed, pointing at himself. "Others are better suited to go down the tunnels I've dug, Guinble. Find them and stop wasting everyone else's time. Especially mine!"

Guinble and Leeron watched dumbfounded as Simon left the room without another word.

* * *

"Why are you just standing there?" Guinble asked at length angrily.

"I've known Simon a lot longer than you," Leeron sighed, regarding Guinble like a craftsman might a dim-witted apprentice failing to grasp an elementary concept. "I'm pretty sure I know what he's thinking right now. Nothing we could say or do now will change his mind about anything, so I guess we'll just have to let him sort this out himself."

Leeron hoped Simon would do just that as he ran his fingers across the age marks starting to show on his face. All those sleepless nights working on this contraption had been hell on his complexion, after all.


	6. Posture

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are several original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of the Gurren Brigade is my own invention, and is neither purported nor believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Thank you!

* * *

SIX

Posture

* * *

Simon was furious.

He had walked quite some time since being escorted out of Central and still hadn't reached Dayakka's neighborhood. Simon never much cared for city life anyway, with all the noise, traffic and hustling bustle. That was why he had picked a site near the outskirts of the city to carve Kamina's statue before, as he had wanted to live a quiet life there with Nia. But the city had caught up to and surpassed them before long. The frequent solitary lifestyle, hard work and simple living over the last several years had only made him more unaccommodating of an urban lifestyle. It was okay for a time, but all he wanted now was to be left alone with his thoughts.

All those hours Rossiu had insisted he join them in land use planning meetings did pay off, however, as they helped Simon navigate the myriad of alleyways and tunnels which spread out across the city. From these he could avoid the main streets and most of the traffic, noise and people.

There was a time when he had been grateful to be with lots of people, airing their grievances resulting from the growing pains of a civilization spreading out to the horizon under bright sun and blue skies. How much of a welcome change it had been rather than eking out an existence below ground waiting for a slow yet certain death from earthquakes or black lung. But the passing of years since those joyful days when Nia brought him lunch every day had changed his mind about many things. The last thing he wanted to see were people right now.

These were the same people Nia and I fought for, Simon thought darkly. The same people Nia and their friends had *died* for. Now look at 'em. All cooped up indulging their hedonisms and excesses like pigmoles in a filthy sty.

Simon had made up his mind to leave Dayakka's house at daybreak for the Southlands with L. T., Boota, and everything he had arrived with. One thing that he would leave behind, however, was his faith in the human spirit. It had shattered and fallen to pieces all over the floor of that laboratory back at Central, right in front of that Gate thingy or whatever the hell Leeron and Guinble had called it. At least he'd managed to clean up, visit his friends and get a couple hot meals out of the deal. Although he may have looked cleaner, he still felt dirty on the inside. Simon mulled whether the entire exercise had been a colossal waste of time as his thoughts turned angrily back to the meeting he'd stormed out of.

Just who the hell did they think he was? Hadn't he paid his debt to king and country? Hadn't he sacrificed as much or more than any of them? With all their technology, brainpower and military might, why did they need him to keep L'ayn'a Te'ni in check? Why couldn't the rest of the Spiral Races work together to prevent the Spiral Nemesis?

Where did they come off asking him to sacrifice the one thing he looked forward to more than anything?

At length Simon arrived at same park where he liked to go to think about things back when he still lived in the city. He walked around the circle, taking some small comfort seeing Kamina's statue being erected again after being toppled during those dark days, which had come to be known as The Tribulation. Major events in his life had taken place right here. This is where he had proposed to Nia, after all, pledging his love to her forever. He couldn't help himself from laughing a moment remembering how she had so completely misunderstood what it all had meant.

Simon stopped and stared up into the night sky, crisp and clear under a full moon. He watched his breath turn to vapor in the chilly air, desperately trying to hold his emotions in check. Simon preferred the solitude the wilderness offered as a venue for dealing with such dark feelings.

He reached beneath his cloak and drew forth the chain looped through Nia's ring. The greenstone he had dug up and given to her shortly after they had been captured by the Beastmen would become the centerpiece for the ring he had placed on her finger when he proposed. The same ring he would use to find her when she was taken from him by Anti-Spiral. The same ring he had placed on her trembling hand on their wedding day. The same ring which had fallen from her hand as she passed.

Standing on the very spot he had given it to her years before, Simon spent some time turning the ring in the moonlight while watching its stone. It sparkled blue-green with a trace of pink, just like her eyes.

Simon was still seething about Guinble and the others. Were his people really that different today than during the Tribulation? Were the other Races? To end the fighting once and for all, to free the Races to pursue their dreams and live together peacefully - wasn't that why he and his friends defeated Anti-Spiral?

Isn't that why Nia - an Anti-Spiral lifeform herself - had to die?

Simon closed his fist around the ring as the memory of seeing her form painted against the evening sky came to his mind. His heart leapt as he wondered whether it was a sign they would be together again soon. He had known for years his affections would be shared with no one else, as she was the only woman in the world who could make him as happy as he made her. But, try as he might, he found himself unable to make sense of the strange events of the last several days.

He looked up wistfully at the incomplete statue of Kamina. Bro had been the lucky one, after all. He had died so long ago, before anyone else. His time in this life had been cut short, but Bro hadn't watched the woman he loved dissolve into nothingness from in between his arms.

"Let me see you grit those teeth, Simon."

He bared his teeth angrily at the sound of the gravelly, raspy voice behind him.

Simon narrowly managed to dodge an enormous, hairy fist as he turned toward where the voice had come from. He managed to grab one of his fists in the other, parrying a second blow as his attacker sprung back up to face him.

"I'm in no mood to play, Viral."

"I honor my Beastman pride, Simon," he replied. Simon noted Viral looked much the same as he always had, which knowing Viral's appointment from Lordgenome during the Battle of Teppelin did not surprise him. The Beastman had taken to pulling his long blond hair back into a ponytail, which he tucked underneath the collar of his uniform tunic. Simon had known Viral long enough now to see past his perpetual scowl and read the emotions in his face. He could tell the Beastman was livid, although he hardly knew what about. With Viral it was hard to tell.

"I didn't lose to you years ago and become your ally only to have you go soft and neglect your duty," Viral said. "There is no honor in that! EEEEEEAUGH!" Viral screamed as he came at Simon again.

Simon spotted a broom handle sticking out of a maintenance cart nearby. He sprinted for it as Viral tried to flank him. He feinted left then darted right, grabbing the broom in time to take up a defensive stance as Viral came at him again. Having become quite adept at using his staff to fend off wild animals in the wilderness, Simon used the broom handle like a lever to hurl Viral sidelong into a nearby litter can, upending it noisily.

"You're pathetic, Simon," Viral spat as he got his feet back under him. "How could a man who had been so strong become so weak? Are you afraid to face me unarmed?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Simon shot back, holding up the broom in one hand before dropping it onto the concrete. Rage flashed across his hardened face.

"Happy, Beastman? I was planning on only using that to parry you until you got whatever bur is bugging you out of your mangy pelt," Simon continued angrily as he threw off his cloak. "But now that you intend to come at me bare-fisted, well, you just might get hurt, Viral!"

"Class is in session, Simon. Allow me to ring your bell!"

Viral sprang at him, feet barely touching the ground between them. He faked left before cutting so close to Simon's right Viral used his elbow to strike. It wasn't a direct hit, but did manage to make Simon fall backwards. He tucked and rolled, springing back up in an alleyway between two rows of concession stands. Simon shook his head, as the stars he saw at the moment certainly weren't all lights in the sky.

"COWARD!" Viral screamed at him, taking a moment to catch his breath. "I hope that was sufficient to knock some sense into you, like your comrade Kamina might have."

"Just who the hell are you calling a coward, Viral?" Simon countered, going on the offensive. In a moment he was in Viral's face, having seen Viral place his back to the wall of one of the stands. Viral's paws were enormous, and certainly capable of inflicting damage on an opponent. But Simon knew they could also be clumsy in close-up fighting, and chose the confines of the alley to counter attack. He came at Viral straight on, managing to get inside of the two fists that swung at him like sides of hippobeef at a meat market.

One. Two. NOW! Simon launched himself upwards, smashing both fists down into on Viral's forehead. Viral dropped to the pavement face first, landing with a heavy thud. He screamed wordlessly as he vaulted himself back to his feet and faced Simon again.

"I'm not accepting the Commission, Viral. Forget about convincing me otherwise!" Simon panted. An animal which might have attacked him in the wild would have either run off by now, or Simon would have managed to break its neck. He hardly wanted to do that to Viral, who was still his brother-in-arms regardless of his apparent bout of spectacular insanity.

"It is your duty, Simon," Viral hissed back, obviously winded himself. "Have you become so weak and stupid you forget yours is the strongest Spiral Power in the known Universe? If there is anyone who can prevent further conflict in the Periphery and the Spiral Nemesis, then it is you."

"That's not it, Viral. You wouldn't understand anyway. I don't want to talk about it!"

"You know how close we came to losing the Commanders Adai, Simon. It had been a very near thing, and I do not intend to have them shoulder this burden by themselves. So if you won't tell me what's going on inside that naked ape head of yours, then I'll just crack your skull open and see for myself!" Viral yelled as he pounced at him.

Viral had managed to duck under the two blows Simon threw at him, springing up to slam his head and one shoulder up against a wall. He grunted through the pain, trying to redirect the force of Viral's body away long enough to get behind him. But Viral had read his intention and continued forcing Simon's body along the wall until he could grab the back of his hair in one paw and his belt in the other. Grunting as he heaved, Viral launched Simon headlong into an open trash bin. Garbage splattered all over the alley walls as Simon's body came to rest on the bottom just out of Viral's sight.

Viral stood there panting, gnashing his shark-like teeth angrily when he spoke. "It's *her*, isn't it, Simon?"

He paused for a moment before beginning to pace warily back and forth in front of the trash bin trying to peek over the top to see where Simon had landed.

"I was there, you ungrateful bastard!" Viral seethed. "I saw her with my own eyes, heard her with my own ears, remember? To us, the Nia you knew had been completely taken over by Anti-Spiral. The rest of us were certain The Messenger she had become would either destroy us, or we would destroy her.

"But you, Simon: you never stopped believing in Nia! Though hardly a shred of her spirit remained, it was enough for you. She was coaxed back from the brink of oblivion by your saying so long as the probability of rescuing her was greater than zero, for you and the Gurren Brigade it may well be one hundred percent!"

Viral snorted as he continued. "You even blathered on that ridiculous tripe about how Nia herself had cleverly manipulated The Messenger for her own ends, appearing to you at your darkest hour not to cast you into the depths of despair but to beg for your help. To give you hope that her fighting spirit was still there, Simon. To inspire you by showing you how much she desperately needed you.

"And it worked! Have you forgotten, you stupid fool? Only a true Spiral Warrior, one worthy of The Commission, could have accomplished such a feat," he finished, turning his back to the bin.

Had he managed to knock Simon unconscious? Viral turned around to peer over the edge of the bin, only to be knocked backward by a rotting cantaloupe striking him squarely between the eyes.

"YOU WHERE THERE TOO THE DAY SHE DIED, VIRAL!" roared the reply. Simon was on him in an instant, leaping out of the trash bin and smashing Viral up against the alley wall. He pinned Viral there by punching him in abdomen repeatedly while he spat in his face.

"The day Kamina died, I said we lost something that could never be replaced! THE DAY NIA DIED, I KNEW *I* LOST SOMETHING THAT COULD NEVER BE REPLACED!" Simon screamed. He let Viral fall to the alley floor where he crumpled into an undignified heap.

Simon began sobbing loudly as pent-up emotion poured from him. "My Drill may be my soul, Viral, but Nia was its light! What the hell good is a dark soul, huh? Tell me, Viral! It's no better than a dull drill! Worthless! JUST LIKE ME!"

He walked over to Viral's side and began kicking him savagely. "I had all this damned Spiral Power, and in the end I couldn't save Nia! I had the power to bring her back from the dead in the palm of my hand, but knew I wouldn't because she begged me not to try! Can you understand WHAT THE HELL THAT FEELS LIKE, VIRAL? YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"

His anger spent, Simon turned around and stood there panting while tears streamed down his face.

"I'm just Simon the Digger," he cried. "I don't want any Commission, and I don't want to be immortal. Not like Lordgenome had been, and not like you either, Viral. I look forward to the end of this life so I can begin the next one with Nia. And Kamina. And all the others. If anyone could understand that, I thought you could, Viral. It's bad enough to go through the rest of this life without Nia by my side. Don't ask me to sacrifice the next one with her simply out of 'duty'. I've already done more than my fair - "

Viral cut Simon off by sweeping his legs out from under him. Catching Simon before he fell to the ground, Viral let out a guttural growl as he hurled Simon into an old overstuffed chair behind one of the concessions booths. He hit with enough force to tip the chair over on its back and snap off two legs, leaving Simon staring straight up at the sky as he writhed painfully. Even with the ringing in his ears, Simon could hear Viral limping towards him.

"Do the names 'Tsuuma' and 'Memesu' mean anything to you, Simon?" Viral said quietly as he came into Simon's view a moment later.

"Of course they don't," Viral continued without waiting for Simon to answer. Tears began to roll down Viral's face as he glanced upward toward the sky. "To you, they were nobody. But to me, they were everything."

"Huh? I don't under - OW!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH, YOU NAKED APE!" Viral yelled as he ground his boot heel into Simon's shoulder. "Tsuuma was *my* wife, Simon, and Memesu was our - our daughter. Or, at least they were in Anti-Spiral's Labyrinth. I'll tell you how they trapped all those Spiral Warriors there, Simon. Those feelings of love I had for them were *real*! I was completely ignorant of my past life and why we were there in the first place, which had more to do with the woman *you* loved than anything else. I would have been happy to stay there for eternity, growing old and dying with them beside me, never knowing none of it was real. Just like the Spiral Warriors before us.

"But no, *I* had a mission, you see. We were there to save the Universe, and by doing so save Nia. Or, perhaps you, Simon, were there to save Nia, and by doing so save the Universe. Then, as now, it makes little difference to me. But the point is I left to join you and the others, to finish the work we had started together."

Simon groaned as Viral stomped his foot on his shoulder while he spoke. "I chose to leave the Labyrinth for you and the rest of the team, including Nia, as well as every member the Spiral Races alive today and yet to be born. I left knowing I would never see Tsuuma or Memesu again. I did it anyway, Simon, knowing full well Lordgenome cursed me with immortality. I don't even have death's sweet release available to me to end the dull throbbing ache in *my* soul. I get to go on existing until the end of all time with the memory of their faces haunting me every waking moment.

"You're pathetic, Simon," Viral sneered. "The greatest Spiral Warrior in history isn't capable of shouldering a burden similar to that of a lowly Beastman like me. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU - uh?"

Viral landed with a thud on the concrete before he could finish his rant. Simon had swept his feet out from under him with one of the broken chair legs he had managed to grab hold of. He dropped his makeshift weapon onto the concrete, where it rolled in a wobbly semicircle before coming to rest near where Viral lay dazed.

"Others are better suited to go down the tunnels I've dug, Viral," Simon said as he stood up slowly and began walking lamely toward the alley entrance opposite them.

* * *

"You there, no sudden moves. Let me see your hands and turn toward my voice nice and easy," Viral heard the police officer shout as he approached with his weapon drawn.

He could hear the officer gasp as he recognized him. "Commander Viral!" he shouted, holstering his sidearm. "Are you all right? What happened here?"

Viral came to his feet groggily, not knowing how long he had been lying there. He reveled in the wonderful feeling of having so many parts of his body hurt all at once. Truly, he felt like a genuine Beastman once again. He would certainly have to repay Simon the favor sometime.

"An old friend of mine and I had some differences of opinion we needed to discuss like gentlemen," he said as he rubbed his aching side. "Didn't we, Simon?"

"Simon?" Viral repeated, looking behind him when he received no answer save for the chirping of crickets. Anger welling up inside him once more, Viral's voice pierced the still night air as it reverberated off the alleyway walls.

"SIMON!"


	7. Conjecture

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are several original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of the Gurren Brigade is my own invention, and is neither purported nor believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Thank you!

* * *

SEVEN

Conjecture

* * *

The pain in Simon's shoulder had settled down to a dull throbbing as he made his way through the neighborhood. Reaching his destination, he knocked at the door firmly knowing he was, after all, calling on them at an hour everyone might already be in bed. Simon figured he must be quite a sight. He glanced down at his open palm after he ran it over his head, noting at least the bleeding had stopped.

Simon was about to knock again when the door flung open wide, revealing an empty living room inside the darkened house. "Hello?" he said as he gingerly stepped across the threshold.

He heard the switch click on as the lights came up, causing him to blink for an instant before the door slammed shut behind him. Simon caught a glimpse of something in his peripheral vision and turned. Looking barely six inches past his nose, he realized he was staring down barrel of a long rifle just as he heard a round rack up in the chamber. "Just who in the *hell* do you - Simon?!"

Simon smiled sheepishly as the barrel turned toward the floor. "H-hey, Kiyal. What do you think you're doing?"

The long canine tooth on the left side of her face stuck out over top of her bottom lip as she glared at him, appearing to Simon as if she were baring fangs. With her long dark hair tied up behind her head, she didn't look or act like the sweet "girl next door" Simon had known. But given the physiological changes he knew were due her, he wasn't surprised.

"What do I think *I'm* doing? What the hell do you think *you're* doing, moron?!" Kiyal screamed as she ported the rifle, looking completely ridiculous toting such a weapon around dressed in fuzzy pink pajamas with matching bunny slippers. "Would it have killed you to call first before showing up at this time of night? L. T. is missing and I thought another intruder was here and - and - well, you scared us all half to death, you - you big - BWAAAAAAAAAH!"

Simon grabbed Kiyal's shoulders as she collapsed into his arms, bawling like a little girl waking up from night terrors. "Simon, dear," another voice said behind him, "I know you had no way of knowing but we've had a rough night. It would have been polite to call before coming as we expected you hours ago. I'm sure Dano is up now after Auntie Kiyal's outburst."

"What's going on, Kiyoh? Where the hell is L. T.?"

"We don't know, Simon," she replied curtly, tying up the sash of her robe as she stormed through her bedroom door with her short blonde hair in curlers.

"He was sitting on the stoop out back watching the stars with Anne," Kiyal replied frantically. "I was keeping an eye on 'im in case he tried something funny, though. I musta dozed off, because then she came in here screaming someone kidnapped him!"

Kiyoh eyed Simon up and down icily. "What the hell happened to you, Simon? You look like you just came from a bar brawl."

"Yeah, well, this Viral's way of giving me a pep talk."

Kiyoh rolled her eyes and snorted derisively. "Boys will be boys, I guess. I'll bug you for details in the morning," she chastised him before plugging her nose. "Phew! Don't you even *think* about touching our sofa again until you get out of those clothes and take a shower, mister. Throw those clothes outside and maybe I'll wash them in the morning if you don't give me any more trouble. You smell like you and Viral were rolling around in a dumpster."

"Well, actually, that's painfully close to the truth," Simon as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kiyoh waved her hand dismissively toward him, not wanted to hear any more of this right now. From where she stood, she could see Dayakka and Anne coming in the back door. "And you, Kiyal, give me that," she scolded her sister as she took the rifle. With one smooth motion she ejected the round from the chamber, caught it in mid-air and pulled the clip. After placing the rifle back in its mount above the fireplace and the clip on the mantle, she yawned loudly and began walking Kiyal back to her old room. "Silly girl! A woman in your condition shouldn't be jumping around the house like that."

"Yeah, Kiyal. If your sister is any indication, in six or seven months you'll be so big you'll barely be able to walk much less jump. Good thing Attenborough is moving your bedroom downstairs next to the nursery at your new place."

Kiyoh slapped Dayakka across the back of his head for his insensitive attempt at levity as he came into the room huffing and puffing. "Mind your manners, you big oaf. If your legs ran like your mouth you'd have been able to chase down the creep who nabbed L. T. Did you or Anne get a good look at him?"

"Not really, Mom, although I could see he was really tall and wore his hair in a long braid like L. T. does. Dad and I chased after him for a while but we lost him," Anne replied, her lip quivering as tears began forming in her big blue eyes.

Kiyal excused herself to check on Dano, reporting a moment later the boy had somehow had managed to sleep through the entire episode with Boota curled up by his pillow.

"Dayakka," Simon began, tapping the side of his face with one finger as his brow knit in thought. "I know this might not be a good time but I need you to get me back in to Central right away. There's something I need to do that's kind of important."

Dayakka looked at him agape. "But what about L. T.?"

"I think I know what happened. I'll explain on the way. If I'm right, then neither L. T. nor any of you are in any danger."

Dayakka looked quickly to Kiyoh, who nodded indicating her trust in Simon's intuition. "There's nothing more you can do here anyway, D," she told him. "And if anyone shows up here looking for trouble, well, we two Black Siblings will be glad to oblige, right sis?"

Kiyal nodded. "Right! Let 'em try any funny business!"

Dayakka took his wife in one arm and sister-in-law in the other, squeezing them tightly. "Then let me get a security detail over here to start an investigation just to play it safe and we'll go. Get yourself cleaned up in the meantime, Simon. Kiyoh, Kiyal, Anne - don't wait up for us."

* * *

Tall Tree's pace slowed from a run to a brisk walk as he looked around, rejoicing in his good fortune to have made his way to the city park unnoticed. He gently laid the young man slung over his shoulder down on the first park bench he came to and began slapping his face softly.

"Son! Son, wake up!" he said as the boy began to stir.

All at once the young man's eyes opened wide as he began to look around frantically, trying to figure how he had arrived here. "D-Dad?"

The older man reached out and smiled warmly as he clasped his son's shoulder firmly in greeting. "It has been some time, Leaning Tree."

Anger flashed across the young man's face as he bolted upright. "*Daaaaaaaad*, have you lost your mind? Anne and her parents are going to freak out! They'll think for sure you kidnapped me, you know. Her dad is a general is the militia, remember? For all we know snipers are taking up positions around us even now!"

Tall Tree raised both hands to his side, imploring his son to listen to him. "Simon must not be working you hard enough. You obviously have way too much free time to watch the satellite feeds," he chuckled softly. "I'm quite sure the young lady and her father both saw me close enough to report to Simon what they saw. He will tell them they needn't worry."

"Well, your timing sucks just the same," Leaning Tree pouted.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," his father tutted in reply. "That girl is a few years younger than you, and, as you say, the daughter of a general. Those snipers you're worried about would be targeting *you* I'm sure if he thought you had sullied her purity."

"As if anything would have happened with that crazy snaggletooth auntie of hers hovering over us," Leaning Tree whined. "She was baring her fangs at me like a mother wolf every chance she had."

Leaning Tree rubbed at the base of his neck, knowing for sure he'd have a welt there by morning. "So what's so damn important you had to knock me out with a neck pinch and run away like a foxbat flying off with a fresh mole piglet?"

"Movings of the Spirit are taking place even as we speak, young man."

Leaning Tree rolled his eyes. "Oh, here we go again with the 'Ancient Ways' stuff."

"Enough!" said his father sternly. "This is serious business. Our friend Simon may well be in great peril."

"Huh? Simon's a big boy, Dad. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

The older man crossed his arms as he looked down at the ground. "Yes, but he is unaware of what he's getting himself into."

Several moments of silence passed as the two of them looked skyward towards a full moon bright enough to cast a faint glow on everything around. Leaning Tree's mind raced, concerned for his friend and mentor. His family for generations had been skilled in working at heights, which ideally suited them to work like erecting solar beam collectors and concentrators. But he himself had experienced terrible vertigo while working the high steel, requiring him to be assigned "ground pounder" jobs. The boring and mundane work had given his active and creative mind time to conjure up all kinds of mischievous ideas. The night he had snuck onto Simon's rig to torch the diamond tips off his drill heads had been the last straw for his father. Who knew what would have become of him if Simon had not agreed to take him in as his apprentice?

"You saw her, didn't you?" the older man said at last.

"'Saw her' *who*, Dad?"

"You were with Simon when he saw her likeness against the setting sun. And you saw her too, right?"

"Well, yeah, I did. Why?"

"Then I was right to carry you away from your friends in the manner our Ways call for. If you could see her form, then you are ready to fully manifest your Talent. And not a moment too soon either, from what I've heard."

"What are you talking about, Dad?"

"From what I understood from the ancient text, Simon must sojourn into the spirit realm to accomplish his task."

Leaning Tree tapped the side of his face with one finger as he contemplated what his father had just said. "So you believe he'll need a Guide, then?"

The older man nodded as he grunted his assent.

"But Dad, why wouldn't you do it?"

"Our Ways tell us that the Guides most suited to help one's spirit are those who were closest to them in this life. Simon may be my friend, but he has been your mentor these last several years. Even though I may be more practiced in my Talent than you are, I believe Simon's best chance for survival rests with you."

Leaning Tree stared silently at the ground as his father's words sank in.

Tall Tree took out his cell phone and placed a call. *If you're calling me at this time of night, then I'm certain it's very important,* came the reply.

"It would appear he intends to go through with it after all. They should be moving forward shortly."

*WHAT?! Are you certain?*

"Quite certain. I was nearby the General's house after I, um...picked up my son. I saw the two of them get into a truck and drive off.

*Give me an hour. Please get into position in the meantime. I'll call you back when I know whether I'll need you or not.*

"Understood. I anticipate you shall, as the Movings are progressing just as your musty old book predicted," the older man replied as he ended the call. "Come, Leaning Tree. We have work to do."

His father cleared his throat to get Leaning Tree's attention. The young man blinked as he came back to the present moment, having been lost in his own thoughts. "But what about the rest of this year's work for the Beam Wranglers?" he said as he stood and began walking to where the older man's service truck was parked nearby.

"Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me."

Tall Tree dialed another number on his phone. "TUG has bought us out of our contract for the rest of the year," he announced when he heard his foreman answer groggily. "Tell everyone to pack up and head home as soon as they finish up whatever collector they're working on. We will need all the help we can get making ready for winter before the Pass drifts shut again."

His father grunted as the fellow on the other end of the line acknowledged his instructions, then hung up. "Get in," he said as the two of them reached the truck and pocketed his phone. "I'll explain more as we drive."

The two men climbed into the service truck. Tall Tree fired up the engine and began driving off, performing a U-turn just after a trio of military police units roared past in the other direction with flashers lit and sirens wailing.


	8. Fracture

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are several original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of the Gurren Brigade is my own invention, and is neither purported nor believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Thank you!

* * *

EIGHT

Fracture

* * *

A nagging pain in her neck rousted her awake. She could hear the rhythmic sounds of the monitoring devices keeping watch over their charges. Must've dozed off, she thought, remembering why she was sitting on this hospital room couch in the first place. Obviously there had been no change in her friends' condition.

She blinked a moment at the fuzzy dark colors all around her before recalling she had set her glasses down on the end table next to her. Placing them on her nose, she turned to glance up at the clock but gasped as she found out just how stiff her neck was. Rubbing her neck and cocking her head gingerly from one side to the other gave her enough range of motion to venture a glance toward the clock again.

Wow, it was after midnight already. She smiled down at the little boy still sleeping there, stroking his reddish-brown hair as his head lay in her lap. He was a strong little man, just like his daddy. He'd come through this okay. Both of them would.

This time, that is.

"Miss Yomako!"

She looked up hearing her name, holding a finger on one hand to her lips while pointing with the other toward the sleeping boy in her lap.

But the little boy was beginning to wake up anyway. With a tired sigh, he smiled at her as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mommy! Unca Sitan!" he cried as he saw them coming into the room.

"Yes, Hokuto, Mommy's here," the young woman with brown hair down to her waist replied as she knelt down and took him into her arms. "Uncle Sitan and I had to go help Granmama for a while before we came back here."

"Thank you, Miss Yomako, for looking after him while Sitan and I had to attend to our mother. She's really broken up over everything that has happened."

"Sure, Yue," she replied as she ran a hand through her long red hair. "But I would prefer if both of you would call me 'Yoko'. The Gurren Brigade has always been my family, and now so are the two of - "

Yoko's words caught in her throat as she recognized the man standing silently in the hallway just outside.

"Simon? Is that you?"

All eyes in the room followed her gaze toward the doorway. He was there indeed, his eyes alternately glancing left and right between where his two friends each lie in a hospital bed unconscious. Dayakka stood behind, nodding a silent greeting toward them.

One at a time, Simon took Yue and Yoko into his arms and embraced them. He introduced himself to Hokuto as he knelt down and gently tousled the boy's hair. Simon finished sharing a moment of solidarity with them all by pulling Sitan into a bear hug as the younger man tried to grasp his shoulder.

"They'll pull through just fine, won't they, Yoko?" Simon said at length as he finished patting Sitan on the back.

She nodded her reply. "Yeah, they will," Yoko said as she turned to Yue and Sitan. "Simon and I have known them a lot longer than the two of you have. They're as tough as they come."

No one said anything for some time. The steady rhythmic tones from the instruments monitoring the two wounded warriors' vital signs increased their rate for a moment, and then returned to their normal cadence.

"Simon," Sitan said at last, "I'd like for you to plan to stop by my office tomorrow so I can discuss those test results from your physical."

Simon shook his head. "No, Sitan, I'm afraid there's been a change in - "

"Auntie Darry!"

Every head in the room turned toward Hokuto as his cry cut Simon off, then followed the boy's eyes toward where Darry lie in her hospital bed. She blinked slowly a couple times before groggily raising her head, as if to see what all the commotion was about around her.

"S-S-Simon?" Darry stuttered, focusing her eyes on the person nearest to her bedside. Suddenly her eyes went wide. "S-Simon! I s-s-saw her!"

Sitan sprang to Darry's bedside, stroking his wife's long lavender hair as he tried to shush her. "Yes, silly girl, Simon came to see you and Gimmy both. But you can't get excited like this! You need to rest so you can heal!"

But her husband's admonition seemed to only make Darry more determined to tell Simon *something* as she propped herself up shakily with her elbows. "S-she s-s-s-saved us, S-Simon!"

"Darry, Sitan's right. You can tell me more when I come back later after you get your strength back."

Tears began streaming down Darry's face as her words began to sound ever more frantic. "S-Simon, Gimmy and I both saw her! She - "

Simon watched as Darry's arms went limp, causing her to collapse back onto the bed as her eyes fluttered shut. He looked over to where Sitan stood with his thumb on the plunger of the syringe inserted below her IV drip.

"Simon, I'm sorry. We've had to sedate her several times now, as each time she comes to she starts to struggle madly to tell us what she thought she saw during their last battle. Seeing you here with us just now was the most frantic I've seen her yet."

"I understand, Sitan," he replied. "You only did what you thought was best for someone you care about more than anything."

Yoko briskly walked over to the couch and grabbed her purse, realizing in that moment what she needed to do. "Simon, come with me," she called after her as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"What is it, Yoko? You didn't drag me all the way down here just to help you get a cup of coffee."

Simon sat down at a table in the cafeteria of Central's infirmary. Yoko walked over to one of the vending machines as she pawed through the loose change in her purse. A moment later, she returned with two cans of hot coffee, sitting one down in front of him.

"No, I really did need some coffee," she replied, tearing the lid off of hers and gingerly taking a sip. "But I need to talk to you too." She glanced around, grateful to see they had the large room to themselves for the moment. "I heard about that stunt you pulled with Leeron and Guinble this afternoon."

Simon stood, addressing her angrily. "Now see here, Yoko, this is none of your - "

Yoko sprang to her feet and slapped him as hard as she could. "You listen and you listen well, idiot. I became a teacher because I realized something that has yet to permeate your thick digger's skull. Which, frankly, surprises me because I learned it from Kamina," she spat angrily while Simon stared at her in stunned silence, holding his cheek.

"I understood I would never be happy if I was only living for myself, Simon. I had to decide I would live for others also. There will always be little boys and girls who will need a teacher. So long as I'm willing to teach them, my life has purpose and meaning. But you've been just living only for yourself ever since Nia died."

She sat down and took another sip of her coffee. At length, Simon seated himself across from her and regarded her crossly. "That's not true and you know it, Yoko. I dig holes. I help build things. That many more people have electricity and water because of what I do!"

"Point taken," Yoko said as she crossed her arms defensively and stared down at the table top before her. "But you're doing what other people can do too. You're not doing what only *you* can do, Simon. 'Others are better suited to go down the tunnels I've dug' - that is what you keep telling us, right? So you gave your Drill to Gimmy so he can pilot Gurren Lagann. It made sense at the time and it makes sense now. But did it ever occur to you you'll need to dig new tunnels now? Who gave you license to stop digging?!"

"Oh, don't give me that look," Yoko snorted disgustedly as she looked up from the table and noticed Simon staring at her dumbfounded. "Think about it, Simon. You're the only one in the entire Universe who commands Spiral Power like you do. No one before even comes close. Last year during my teacher's exchange I studied an ancient text which said something like 'with great power comes great responsibility.' Sure, you didn't ask for that power, but it came to you anyway. It will destroy you from the inside out if you don't channel it somehow.

"I invest my time and talents now in our children, Simon. Do the same by keeping those who would abuse their Spiral Power at bay. Show them a better way so the rest of us can live in peace. Lead them down a path away from the Spiral Nemesis."

"And why me, Yoko?" he implored her. "Why does everyone always have to depend upon me?"

Rage flashed in her eyes as she slammed both palms down on the table hard enough to make the coffee cans jump. "BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THEY CAN!"

Yoko wagged a finger under Simon's nose as her nostrils flared. "You told me Nia begged you when you went away together before the wedding to keep saving the Universe even after she was only with you in your heart! Are you seriously going to squander the rest of your life waiting to die just so you can see her again? Do you think for one minute that would make Nia proud? You're breaking her tender heart even now with such foolishness, Simon!"

"But I miss having her here with me, Yoko!" Simon replied darkly. "And I still love her so. What's so wrong with that?"

"Not a thing, Simon. Nia loved you before, loves you now and will love you ever after. She would want you to cherish the memories of all the time you two shared, memories like I never got to share with - with Kamina," she stammered, trying to contain her own emotions. "She would want you to let her go, Simon, not to forget her, but so you can go on being Simon. Being the Simon that only you can be. Doing the things that only Simon can do. You remember, don't you? Just watching you doing those things made Nia the happiest. Believe in the Simon that *she* believes in. That's the Simon I love and the one all our friends do too."

Yoko sniffed and took off her glasses to dab at her eye with the back of her wrist. "You say Kamina lives forever in your heart, right? Let Nia live there too, Simon, and you'll never be alone again. I promise. That's how I feel about Kamina. And I didn't know him nearly as long or as intimately as you did Nia. Don't ever forget, Simon: Nia lived and laughed and loved and died with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. She lived more in seven and a half years than most people do in a lifetime. All because of you."

Simon sat for a moment, taking in all she had said. He cracked the top of his can of coffee and took a long sip. At length he stood up with a look of determination in his eyes she hadn't seen since the day of their final battle with Anti-Spiral. "Thank you for helping me see clearly, Yoko."

"Oh, here's where you two got yourselves to."

Dayakka walked into the cafeteria alone up to their table. "Sitan told me his colleagues' assessments of the twins' conditions look much better. Gimmy has had a sizeable increase of brain activity and Darry finally appears to be resting comfortably. So Yue took Hokuto home to bed and Sitan left to start his shift. Maybe all that Spiral Power you're toting around helped again, Simon."

Simon laughed to spite himself as he stood to face his friend. "Thanks for letting us know, Dayakka. And I'm ready now to begin."

Dayakka's eyes went wide as he looked alternately between the two of them. "Are you sure, Simon? I mean, I knew how you felt about Nia and all, but - "

"You know me, Dayakka," Simon laughed as he pumped his fist, "kicking common sense to the curb and doing the impossible! We'll find a way, right? Just who in the hell...do...you..."

His voice trailed off as Yoko rose and gently kissed his cheek. "You're nobody, Simon. Or, well, I would like for you to be in time. One day I hope your extraordinary spirit becomes, well, ordinary," she said, looking up at him fondly.

A few people began coming and going through the cafeteria as Dayakka placed his arm around his Simon's shoulder. "Let's do this, my man."

Together the two men walked shoulder to shoulder down the corridor and out of sight. Yoko turned and looked out the picture windows constituting the cafeteria's east wall. The stars in the clear night sky twinkled brightly as she walked to the window and placed her hand on the glass.

Do this for me, Yoko thought as she stared back at her reflection.

Do it for my children and their children and all children to come.

Honor Nia by making this world a place we can live and love and grow and die knowing we reached our full potential.

Show us how to dig our way there, Simon.


	9. Venture

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are several original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of the Gurren Brigade is my own invention, and is neither purported nor believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Thank you!

* * *

NINE

Venture

* * *

Simon tugged at the collar of the black bodysuit Cybela had asked him to put on. "Are you sure this is really necessary? I feel, um, well...*exposed* dressed like this."

Her pink hair bobbed as she giggled a moment before peering over the top of her glasses to stare at him like a teacher might while addressing a whiny student. "Now, Simon, we've been through this. That suit is instrumented so we'll know what's happening with you during the Commissioning. We'll need to know what's going on so we can bring you back if things get out of hand."

"But Leeron and Guinble said the process was fatal if it couldn't be completed once started."

"You leave that to us, Simon," Kinon assured him as she stood up from adjusting the straps on the suit's waist. Her eyes met his as she fluffed the long brown hair which had fallen into her face over her shoulders. "We've got a few tricks up our sleeves too."

"And besides, Simon, that suit really shows off your figure!" Leeron crooned.

Simon rolled his eyes as the women blushed slightly. Perhaps Leeron had only said what they themselves had been thinking all along.

A moment later they finished attaching the external instrumentation to the suit. He caught a glimpse of himself in one of the monitors, thinking it similar to the uniform Nia had worn when she became The Messenger for Anti-Spiral. The irony was not lost on him. Now he made ready to ensure the survival of the Spiral Races and give them hope; The Messenger had heralded their destruction while attempting to plummet them into Absolute Despair.

A moment later Simon and Dayakka faced one another, each grasping the other's shoulder firmly. Both knew no more needed be said.

"Leeron, Cybela, Kinon - I'm ready."

The three of them sprang into action with their technical staff, barking out orders and crossing items off on their checklists. The Gate sprang to life, the equipment it was built from lighting up with all forms of indications showing it was working as intended. The instruments on Simon's suit also began responding. He stood a few yards behind the Gate, noticing as it powered up he could no longer see through it to the other side. Now inside the Gate appeared a hazy white glow which to him resembled mist rising from a woodland pool on a cool autumn morning.

"NO, SIMON!"

Simon took a step toward the gate, but stopped and turned at the sound of the voice. There he saw Chancellor Rossiu himself, running to take up a position in front of him. "The rest of you: hands on your heads! NOW!" cried the officer following closely behind as a contingent of heavily armed military police fanned out around the control center. "I don't want anyone here to even so much as blink until I say so!" he barked as his troops drew their weapons.

Simon glanced around the room, seeing his friends and the other technicians slowly but surely complying with the man's instructions. When Simon turned back forward, he saw Rossiu standing between him and the Gate with his arms out wide. The Chancellor appeared determined to block his path as his long official robes obscured the white mist within from Simon's view.

"What are you - "

"Simon, I shall *not* allow you to do this."

"But Chancellor - "

"Guinble, that's quite enough from you," Rossiu rebuked him sharply as he slicked back the single thick bang of hair on the front of his head. "You're in enough trouble already. You knew I was against this plan from the beginning! It incenses me that you would use my delay arriving in Kamina City to advance these machinations! So Simon might just be the strongest Spiral Power in the known Universe, and all of you would help him get through this Commissioning well enough. But that's not the point!" he shouted at everyone around him before turning his attention back to Simon.

"I asked you once to sacrifice your very life for our people, Simon, and I was wrong to do so. You did anyway of your own free will and we triumphed, despite my playing right into our enemies' hands because of my ignorance and hubris. And then you saved *my* life, Simon, enabling me to live and love once again." Rossiu cast a glance at his wife Kinon, who stood still as a statue with one hand up to her mouth.

"I won't have you sacrificing your very soul on our account, Simon. You've sacrificed so much for all of us already. What we fought for, and what our loved ones died for, was the peaceful existence we've enjoyed after we defeated the Beastmen and Lordgenome, and later Anti-Spiral. We experienced the good life as long as we have because of what you did for us, my friend. Now let us carry forward as best we can manage. Have faith in us, Simon. You've earned the right to spend eternity with the one you love when that fateful day arrives. I won't permit us to impose upon you further."

"But Rossiu, have you really thought about - "

"It is incumbent upon me to lead by example, Simon. I would never even ask the lowliest private in our army to do what you're about to do, given the uncertain yet potentially grave consequences. And I wouldn't ask them to do it because I wouldn't do it myself. Certainly I wouldn't ask the man I love like a brother - a man to whom I owe my very life! - to do so either. I love my wife and son with all my heart and I know that after I die we will be reunited once again. I would never give up that hope, nor would I ask you to."

Behind Kinon's rimless glasses, tears began welling up in her eyes.

"No one's asking, Rossiu. I'm insisting. I knew in the pit of my heart all along I needed to do this. I just didn't realize it myself until just now, even with those I love telling me the same thing each in their own way."

*plip* *plop*

He turned his head downward. Simon's eyes went wide as his gaze traced a path from the drops of blood on the floor to where Rossiu clenched his trembling fists at either side.

"Simon," the Chancellor replied as he ground his teeth, "you have certainly not considered all the - "

Simon put his hand on Rossiu's shoulder to put him at ease. "You're wrong, my friend. I have thought about this plenty," he said in a manner suggesting the subject was now closed. "Nia is a part of me now, just like Kamina. Her heart lives on in mine. That's enough, and always will be."

Rossiu hung his head for a moment before he turned and nodded to his security detail chief. "Stand down," he said to his soldiers before casting his eyes toward the floor again. All the members of the security detail began shouldering their rifles and holstering their sidearms.

Simon set face set determinedly as he watched the MPs file out of the room one by one. "I'm ready now," he said resolutely as he turned back toward Leeron and the others. "I'm Simon the Digger. I believe with all my heart in my team, my friends, and the ones I love."

"And we're ready here, Simon!" came Leeron's reply.

Rossiu smiled wanly at Simon as he stepped aside. "Godspeed, my friend."

Simon returned his friend's smile before stepping through the portal. He disappeared from sight into the white haze.

* * *

He gasped as his eyes darted from one side to another, then behind him before looking ahead again. Or was that behind? Front, back, left, right - it mattered little.

Moments ago, Simon had been in a laboratory while his friends prepared the equipment around him to begin The Commissioning. Then he had stepped through Heaven's Gate. His vision and his hearing had immediately reacted to the manifestations of Spiral Power beginning to warp and phase given the probability manipulation. It had given him very strange sensations. Perhaps he had blacked out? But then how could he still be standing? He really didn't know what to make of what his senses were telling him now.

Through squinted eyes he continued his vain attempt to see beyond the mist which appeared to envelop him. It didn't *feel* like mist, however, as it was neither cool nor damp.

/Why have you come, Simon the Digger?/

He gasped as he looked around, seeing no trace of anyone who could have spoken to him.

/Why have you accepted this task?/

All at once, Simon realized the voice he was hearing was somehow emanating from within his own mind. The deep bass tone was unmistakable, one he was quick to recognize.

"I should have expected you *would* be involved with this, Lordgenome."

With that, Simon found himself staring into the chest of a dark masculine figure which towered above him.

"My role in this process is tertiary, young man. But I have been tasked with ensuring you know exactly the gravity of the responsibility to which you desire to be entrusted. So, I ask you once more, why have you come?"

"Well, I was asked by my friends to accept The Commission described in the ancient holy text," Simon began slowly, considering his words carefully. "They said it could prevent the Spiral Nemesis from occurring. That was why Anti-Spiral waged war against the Spiral Races in the first place, right?"

"These were theories in my day, Simon, although they have yet to be proven," Lordgenome replied as he crossed his arms over his massive chest.

"I suppose that's why I am here, then. Everyone seemed to think I was the only one who could do this."

"Tell me, Simon...do *you* think you are suited for such a task?"

"I'm really not that special, I suppose. I mean, I acquired all these powers but not because I wanted them for myself. I only used them to protect my loved ones and the rest of my people. Ultimately, isn't that what you yourself did?"

Lordgenome grunted his begrudging assent while he tugged at his narrow beard. "Your command of Spiral Power exceeded even my own. It continues to grow even as you wage peace wherever you travels take you. You are to be commended for choosing such a path, Simon. Yet do you recognize there are others who exist today and who have yet to be born which would use Spiral Power for their own nefarious purposes?"

"Well, sure I do. But there have been people like that since the dawn of - "

"So then, Simon the Digger, what do you intend to do about them?"

Simon cast his eyes downward a moment, holding his chin in his hand while his mind raced. "They must be convinced to follow another path. Surely I can do that given time," he said, meeting Lordgenome's gaze once again.

"There are places where time has run out, Simon. There are instances where warnings have been issued and gone unheeded. It is in these situations where action is required - decisive action. In the interest of preventing the Spiral Nemesis once and for all, these scenarios demand you pass judgment and impose punishment. The mandatory sentence will be death, Simon. There can be no exceptions."

Simon gave no reply, realizing the crushing burden he was about to shoulder as Lordgenome's words sank in.

"This shall be your task for eternity. Is it one for which you are adequately prepared?"

"Yes," Simon replied simply.

Lordgenome harrumphed. "We shall see. I myself think you're a hundred years to early to be ready. A warrior whose potential exceeds even your own may present themselves before then. After all, I can afford to bide my time."

"Gimmy, Darry - they nearly didn't come back from the Periphery. My Commission will help end the hostilities there. I have to put a stop to this!" Simon spat back, clenching his fists angrily. "This is not what I had wanted for them after we defeated Anti-Spiral! Accepting this Commission, I will live for them and all my other friends and loved ones. You may be able to wait, but I need to help keep them safe now especially seeing the Spiral Races begin to turn on one another."

"Are you certain, young man? I have seen no precedent set by your prior actions."

Simon reacted as though he'd been slapped. "W-w-what are you talking about?" he stammered angrily.

Lordgenome's brow knit as he considered Simon severely. "Tell me truthfully: did you marshal your Spiral Power before to protect your friends and preserve our Race? Or did you just save the Universe for *her*?"

Simon gulped as he looked at his feet, knowing he could not hide the answer in his heart from him. "I did it for Nia," he replied, fumbling at the ring dangling from the silver chain around his neck. "Maybe at first I did it for Bro, to confirm his faith in me. But from the moment I saw Nia come out of that box in the Valley of Lost Souls, I knew I wanted to protect her forever," he continued, looking up again resolutely. "I wanted to live, and live for her. And I came to love her enough to never take my eyes or my Drill - my very soul - off that goal. I saved the rest of the Universe, sure, but for no other reason than for us to have a safe place where we could live our lives. Be married, raise a family, grow old together along with our friends..."

Lordgenome crossed his arms again across his broad chest as the younger man's voice trailed off wistfully. The older man's gaze softened as he broke the uncomfortable silence. "If you accept this Commission, you will never be able to see her here. I can assure you she has anxiously anticipated your arrival in this Phase of existence. Your role for time everlasting will be to prevent the Spiral Nemesis by keeping the use of Spiral Power in check even if it means exterminating entire races who would abuse it. Either of these is an overwhelming task; are both too much for a mere man to handle?"

"Then perhaps she told you that's exactly what *she* asked me to do, years ago before our wedding. She wanted me to keep saving the Universe for her, even if only so she could be together with me here in my heart," Simon said struggling to keep his emotions in check as he drew his hand over his chest.

"The sacrifice you are preparing to make will test the bounds of your faith beyond any limits you may have imagined, young man. You had asked God before just how far He would test you and your loved ones. And now, you shall know!"

Simon reflexively drew his arms together as the energy field Lordgenome cast enveloped him. His vision blurred and his ears rang once again until the world came back into focus a moment later. He found himself standing near a grove of strangely twisted evergreen trees, their gnarled branches casting shadows of all sorts of eerie shapes from the bright light of the moon.

He gasped as he looked toward the sky, seeing two moons instead of one. At once his body was in motion, leaping aside into a crouched position as the point of a spear sliced the air where he had previously stood.

"So you have come, Other, just as the Prophetess said you would," Simon heard as he looked up. He could see the speaker was a young man roughly L. T.'s age with his long dark hair braided into two pigtails which came down to either shoulder. Anger seethed from every feature on his reddish-brown face, and the pupils of his narrowed eyes were obscured by an eerie white glow.

As Simon grit his teeth to face his opponent, a replica of his driller's staff materialized in his hand. Simon gasped for a moment with surprise, and then ported his staff with practiced ease.

"Well, Other, I'm pleased you won't be facing me unarmed," Simon's opponent sneered. "What sport would there be in that? All the better to show you all how my people and I will not let you stand in the way of our destiny."

Simon's brow knit as he regarded his opponent angrily. "You must be one of those I've been told about. I shall not allow a misuse of power to threaten our peaceful existence. Nor shall I permit the use of such power to bring about the Spiral Nemesis!"

"Misuse?" his opponent bellowed. "It is our enemies who have misused *their* power to snuff out our own. I am Leaping Stag, leader of the Nation of L'ayn'a Te'ni! And neither you nor any Other shall threaten my people again!" He swung his spear viciously, once again slicing at the air Simon had stood the blink of an eye before.

Leaping Stag drew his spear back reflexively, just in time to parry the thrust of Simon's staff. The sharp tip of the drill barely missed his forehead as it sailed over his right shoulder. "And I am Simon the Digger, the one who shall ensure you're not a threat to anyone again!"

Simon jumped, wielding his staff as he flipped over Leaping Stag's shoulder. He came at his opponent once again with a roaring cry as the ring around his neck glowed brilliant green, bright enough to blot out even the twin moons in the night sky above.


	10. Discomfiture

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are several original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of the Gurren Brigade is my own invention, and is neither purported nor believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Thank you!

* * *

TEN

Discomfiture

* * *

As Leaning Tree laced up the sides of his knee-length moccasins, his mind raced with all the things his father had told him. He had thought at the moment it was official: Dad really had lost his mind. Who would have guessed that the old book Chancellor Rossiu had held on to since when humankind lived underground had actually been written in his people's native script? And that his own father had been the one working with the Chancellor himself to understand what it said?

But what had driven everything home was the fact Simon, his mentor and friend, was in danger. The book was clear that Spiral Power alone was insufficient to complete the Commissioning. As he looked up toward the glow to the east where Kamina City lie just over the horizon, Leaning Tree realized he had never really given a lot of thought about following in his father's footsteps as a Spirit Guide. But knew that Simon would need his help, help that only he could give.

Help he wished fervently wouldn't come too late.

A fire burned brightly under the starlit sky which blanketed the barren landscape. His father sat with his back to him, making note of what he had been able to scrounge out of the back of his service truck for the task that lay at hand.

Tall Tree looked up from his work as his cell phone rang, waving Leaning Tree over to him as he took the call.

*He decided to go through with it after all. I'll need you standing by.*

"We shall make ready, then. If the Movings progress as I anticipate, it is not a manner of if we shall deploy, but when."

"That was our Most Honorable Chancellor," the older man acknowledged as he hung up his cell phone. "It is time," he said, regarding his son fondly.

Leaning Tree nodded as he knelt facing his father. Instead of the usual tank top and dungarees he wore, the young man was now bare-chested wearing leggings made from tigerdeer skin. He closed his eyes as his father dipped three of his fingers into small containers at his side. As he drew them forth, each finger dripped with a paint-like substance - one red, one white, and one black. Tall Tree began reverently chanting the ancient songs of their people as he drew his fingers once under each of Leaning Tree's eyes, then down his son's bare chest from his collarbone to his navel.

Their eyes met as Tall Tree slapped his son on the shoulder three times in a show of solidarity and encouragement. The small brass bells sewn into his leggings jingled as Leaning Tree kicked up his knees and ankles as he began parading around the fire. His father continued chanting as gripped a large drum with his knees, hewn from a hollowed-out oak tree with grapehippo hide stretched tight over top. Tall Tree grabbed an ancient wooden club handed down from his own father with which he began beating the drum in time with his chanting. His heart swelled as his son danced, preparing his Spirit to follow in the footsteps of their fathers from countless generations before.

* * *

"He's made contact!" Kinon announced loudly.

Rossiu looked up from the display on his cell phone from where he stood in the back of the control room. "How are his vitals?" he heard Leeron inquire.

"Steady, but rising," Cybela replied. "Like he's preparing for a fight or something!"

"That's our Simon," Rossiu muttered under his breath as he rejoined them.

"He must know what he's doing!" Guinble assured them. "Has the recall point been established?"

"Yes," Kinon announced. "We should be able to bring him back whenever necessary."

"Good," Leeron replied, feeling relieved. "This is way too exciting," he sneered as Rossiu approached.

"Which is why I insisted we needed more time."

"But you know the situation in L'ayn'a Te'ni forced our hand!" Leeron countered, himself wishing they had indeed had such a luxury. "By the way, what did the translators say about the outcome in the text?"

Rossiu looked down at his feet as he replied. "It was vague. Something about the trials of Spirit Energy and Spiral Power resulting in the changing of both. I can't say for sure just what Simon is experiencing right now."

Leeron sighed as he turned back to the data displayed on the large screen in front of him. "I guess the rest of this is up to him, then."

* * *

Simon realized his opponent was good. Dangerously good.

The melee had gone on for some time already. Simon knew his younger opponent would have every bit of the stamina, quick reflexes and raw aggression that had begun to desert him as he grew older. His chest and left shoulder stung where blood began to trickle from several swipes of Leaping Stag's spear that had been a hair's width too close. This needed to end and end soon.

Simon grunted as leapt skyward again, swinging his staff around once more to strike at his adversary with its point. Once more he plunged it towards Leaping Stag's chest. This time, however, instead of glancing off to one side or the other, the point of its drill caught in place about two inches from his sternum. A shower of energy erupted forth as Simon choked up his grip on the staff, coming nose to nose with his opponent while he struggled to force the drill forward in a finishing blow. He gasped as he looked deep into the young man's narrowed eyes for the first time.

Simon had seen eyes like these before.

When the Tribulation had just begun. Charcoal gray with black pupils.

When Rossiu had imprisoned him shortly after. Pupils shaped like the petals of a bittercress.

When he and Viral had fought to prevent the moon from colliding with the earth. Eyes that misted over with tears of joy when he promised he would return.

Return.

For.

*Her*!

Leaping Stag used his moment of inattention as an opportunity to hurl himself forward, stiffarming Simon and knocking him off-balance. He stumbled backward clumsily before landing roughly in the nearby brush.

/Simon!/

He looked up at the call of his name, eyes going wide with shock as he recognized the image of the person he saw leaping toward him.

"L. T.?!"

/Yes, it's me! No time to explain! Just hold still!/

Simon blinked stupidly, managing only to think in that moment he could not recall ever seeing the young man dressed in ceremonial garb or body paint. He winced as the image of his young friend placed a hand over his own left eye. Simon screamed as searing pain saturated his nervous system as though a white-hot poker had been thrust into his brain.

And then his world went white.

* * *

Klaxons began ringing out all around her. Kinon didn't even know which alarm to respond to first as she frantically operated the controls of her console.

"What's happening?" Leeron cried.

"We've lost him!" she shrieked.

"WHAT?" Guinble shouted.

"I'm getting no signature of Simon's vitals anywhere on our instruments! It's like he disappeared!" Cybela concurred.

"Initiate the recall then!" Rossiu commanded.

"Recalling!" Kinon replied.

But after scanning her instruments several times over the next moment, her mind grappled with the horrible, yet unavoidable conclusion of what they were telling her. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she turned to face her friends and colleagues.

"The recall f-failed," she stammered, her voice cracking.

"S-Simon is...is gone."

* * *

Nia started as she sensed another Spirit nearby. There was one, no, *two* other Spirits which had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. And they were close.

She glanced wildly around her, taking her eyes off the spot below where she had watched Simon and Leaping Stag fight and the strange events unfold mere moments before. True, she had expected Simon in due time to come to deal with Leaping Stag and the Restless Spirit. But she certainly hadn't expected the apparition of the other young man with bronze skin and long braided hair to appear.

Her heart had been aflutter the entire time. While she felt Simon's presence every one of the countless times before when he had planted flowers in her memory, now she was enough to hear him, see him, even speak to him! Marshaling every ounce of her willpower, however, she had kept her distance among the gnarled branches of the ancient evergreen tree. She did not want to distract Simon from the task at hand by revealing herself to him now.

But then terror gripped her mind, realizing as she looked down again that Simon was gone. She could see his opponent whirl around one way and then the other, madly looking for any trace of him. Nearly as sudden as Simon disappeared, Leaping Stag himself collapsed to the ground. Nia stared agape as a brilliant white aura emanated from the young man's prone form a moment later, bubbling up and spreading out along the ground like water might from a newly-tapped spring.

"Heads up, Simon. You should be able to finish this now. Look!"

She turned her head toward where the voice had come from above. There they were! Nia could tell immediately the images of both Simon and the young man who had come to his aid were manifestations of spirit. She ducked her head behind the clumps of sharp needles growing from the branch she was standing on, knowing in that moment she wouldn't be able to hide herself from him much longer. The stranger must be one of the Spirit Guides she had first learned about from the legends Leaping Stag had recounted to her. Peering through the thick foliage, Nia's eyes traced a line from the end of the Guide's finger to where he pointed above where Leaping Stag lay. The aura had reformed itself into the white silhouette of a young adult male whose features looked strikingly familiar. Her eyes met those of the Restless Spirit for one terrifying moment: a moment in which Nia saw eyes like her very own staring back at her.

But those eyes said so much with only a glance, with dark centers and black pupils shaped like the petals of a flower. Nia felt her heart shatter as she felt the depths of the terrible emotions behind them - rage, anger, hopelessness. And then the awful realization came to her of just where this Restless Spirit must have come from. She mustered every ounce of her strength to prevent her mind from shutting down completely while it struggled to comprehend this horrible truth.

The spirit turned toward Simon, who had brought his staff to bear once again to face this new opponent. With a maniacal cackle, its fingers grew into raptor-like talons. Screeching a horrible cry, it launched itself at him ferociously. Simon prepared to defend himself from the new threat as it made ready to tear him asunder.

The decision came to her in an instant, knowing full well how melee between these two Spirits would end. Nia sprang from her hiding place with a shrill cry as her own staff appeared in her hands, its drill glowing with brilliant pink light.


	11. Forfeiture

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are several original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of the Gurren Brigade is my own invention, and is neither purported nor believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Thank you!

* * *

ELEVEN

Forfeiture

* * *

He was certain he had gone completely mad.

In one moment, Simon had found himself strangely unnerved as his eyes met the strange yet horribly familiar ones of his opponent. In the next, L. T. had appeared and ported him into what must have been some new phase of existence. Then he made ready to deliver a killing blow to this ghastly apparition as it charged him, plunging his drill forward one final time. But Simon's staff had come to a jarring halt, knocking the wind out of him.

Now he opened his eyes and found himself nearly overcome by a blinding pink glow emanating from the point of the drill staff - strikingly similar to his own - that had intercepted his attack. His vision narrowed as his eyes traced a line back up its shaft toward its bearer, where he saw *those* eyes staring back at him.

Long pale hair fluttered down around his face while Simon stared mutely into wonderful, comfortingly familiar eyes. They misted over while regarding him warmly, twinkling blue-green with a trace of pink.

*Her* eyes!

"I am sorry, Simon," came the staff bearer's voice.

*Her* voice!

"Thank you for drawing him out, for you see now what you could not before," the staff bearer continued as she placed a gloved hand over his left eye, "though I am ashamed to admit he has eluded me this entire time."

Simon watched in awe as a streak of silver traced down the face of the angel addressing him.

"N-Nia? Can it - "

"Yes, Simon, it is I," Nia replied, her voice cracking. "Please be patient a little longer. I needs must be the one to finish this."

Simon felt his heart leap with equal parts joy and terror as Nia turned, the eerie light glinting off the gilded piping of her longcoat. She had parried the angry spirit's attack, but it had circled back around in that moment to begin a new offensive. Nia braced her staff with arms crossed over one another as she recoiled from the force of the spirit's attack. "I shall be the one to disposition this restless and malevolent Spirit," she said to him through gritted teeth, never for a moment averting her eyes from her opponent.

Nia screamed as she swung her staff around with supernatural strength, hurling the spirit away from them. Porting her staff, she began her counteroffensive as tears began blurring Simon's vision.

"I shall finally have the privilege of caring for him!" she cried. "I shall cherish this Spirit! The Spirit of our son!"

Simon felt instantly lightheaded, his mind going into shock as Nia's words sank in. But before he could fully grasp their meaning, he reflexively grasped his chest once more as the intense pain returned. The ring around his neck glowed with a brilliance like he had never seen. "Nia...how?" was all he could manage as he clenched his teeth.

A blast of energy leapt from the point of Nia's staff as she cried, channeling the Spiral Power flowing freely from him into an energy field surrounding the Spirit. "You had lain with me, Simon," she said matter-of-factly as she watched the containment barrier materialize. "A fortnight later you proposed we live together," Nia continued as she slowly lowered her staff and smiled wistfully. "It was in talking with Kiyoh and Kiyal afterward that I began to understand the changes my body was experiencing."

Simon's mind became overwhelmed as he recalled the discharges and spotting which had come shortly after. Nia had asked him about them all those years ago and now finally understood what they had meant. "What happened?" he blurted out as the pain began to subside.

"You abandoned me! You gave up on me!"

They both turned toward the direction the voice had come from. Simon and Nia gasped in unison as they both realized the Spirit had addressed *them*, its eyes downcast and forlorn like that of a scared child.

"You n-never loved m-me!" the Spirit cried, struggling to free itself from the containment field Nia had erected.

"NO!" Simon and Nia cried together. "It's - it's not like that! Not like that at all!" Simon stammered.

"Precious little one, you misunderstand," Nia pleaded as tears streamed down her face. "My body and my spirit were taken forcefully from me by beings known as Anti-Spiral. They recreated me into a new life form: the Messenger with which they sought to cast all humanity into Absolute Despair. Your...father...rescued my Spirit, but in that moment my body was destroyed."

"And his along with it," Simon breathed, suddenly feeling faint. Just as he felt his knees buckle, he felt an arm across his back and a hand tuck in under his arm to steady him. He looked gratefully up at L. T., noting that in this Phase the young man's corporeal form had returned.

"Prophetess!"

Nia turned toward the sound of Leaping Stag's voice. Simon could see him too, standing with his arms crossed over his chest as he faced her. Simon raised his staff to strike again, but lowered it as Leaping Stag waved his arms disarmingly.

"I understand what the ancient legends of the Spirit Guides were telling us now," Leaping Stag said, addressing Nia. "I have risen to lead my people, Prophetess, but I the path I had taken was the result of this Spirit's malevolence," he went on as he nodded toward where the Restless Spirit lay trapped. "I now want to follow a different path."

Leaping Stag paused as his gaze turned to Simon. "One that would lead away from the Spiral Nemesis."

Simon nodded with understanding and deep appreciation. "Suits me just fine."

Leaping Stag nodded in reply before dropping his arms to his sides and his chin to his chest. "Thank you, Prophetess," he said as he faded from view.

Nia looked after him fondly for a moment, and then turned her attention to where the Spirit continued to struggle. "Our...son's spirit is fated to forever wander restlessly, given he never had the opportunity to be born," she explained.

"Restless", Simon whispered incredulously. "Just like Kamina."

"Yes," Nia agreed, regarding the Spirit with empathy in her big eyes. "Please, little one," she implored, "would you let us love you now like we could not before?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the Spirit howled with rage as it finally worked itself free. Simon looked up in horror toward the white glowing talons stretching out viciously toward Nia, who shrieked as she brought her staff up to parry them.

He knew instinctively she wouldn't be fast enough. Before Simon could even think, it was over.

The spirit hissed horribly as it evaporated into nothingness. Simon grit his teeth and drove the point of his staff further, ensuring the blinding green energy flowing from its point would permeate every part of the apparition's form.

He stood there trembling for what, to him, felt like an eternity. His breath came in ragged gasps as he finally turned and looked at Nia, who met his gaze as her staff disappeared from in between her hands. The look of shock and horror on her face broke his heart into pieces.

"Nia, I - " he stammered as he watched her eyes narrow and jaw set. Nia drew a clenched fist behind her ear and stepped in. Before he knew it Simon felt his head snap to one side and his body stagger as he collapsed backwards. His own staff flew wildly from his hands, fading from existence before it could land. Nia panted angrily as she stood over top of him, those wonderful eyes now flashing with pain and rage.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she shrilled as Simon stared thunderstruck back at her. "Our son, Simon! Our son! Dear God...how...how c-could you..."

Nia collapsed to her knees at the base of the tree next to him as her words trailed off, wailing bitterly as her emotions consumed her wholly. Simon felt a lump form in his throat as her angry screams devolved into painful sobs, picking out of her nearly incoherent mumbling enough to come to a horrifying realization.

She blamed herself.

She believed she hadn't loved their son enough to recognize him.

She believed she hadn't loved their son's soul enough to save him.

And Simon believed *he* would surely be sick.

L. T. helped Simon to his feet. "You did what needed to be done, my friend," he consoled him. "Spirits manifest themselves in this Phase physically. If you had hesitated, even for a second, she would have been lost to you forever."

Simon wordlessly thanked L. T. as the younger man's form began to fade away into the white haze. He glanced around through tear-filled eyes bewilderedly as it quickly obscured everything else.

* * *

"This is certainly a strange turn of events, Lordgenome."

Lordgenome grunted his assent as Nia and Simon appeared before him. "Well done, and thank you," he said to the young Spirit Guide who accompanied them. The young man solemnly thumped his chest in salute as he bowed, and then took up position behind them.

At once, Simon was by Nia's side. She grabbed at his neck and waist desperately while he rocked her gently. He stroked her long pale hair soothingly as he whispered in her ear over and over "it will be all right, I'm here," although he was far from sure whether anything would be all right ever again.

Simon looked up as another form materialized next to Lordgenome, gasping in alarm as he recognized its black form whose white features flickered sketchily. "You need not be concerned, fellow warrior," Lordgenome assured him. "It has not come here to threaten anyone."

"Did you know of this beforehand?" Lordgenome asked angrily, turning to his companion.

"No, we did not," it replied without moving its mouth, white eyes wide. "Although it is not surprising for a Spirit to have behaved thusly, especially one consumed wholly by Absolute Despair."

"It would appear we have greatly erred in our judgment then," Lordgenome said darkly as he turned his attention to Simon. "I am, however, now convinced you are indeed a hundred years to early to be Commissioned, young man."

"NO!"

Everyone's attention turned to Nia at her outburst, her eyes darting angrily toward each of them in turn. She pushed her long hair away from where tears had plastered it to the sides of her face.

"Simon performed his duty adequately," she spat. "The failure is mine for not earlier recognizing the true form of the Restless Spirit."

"That may be so," Lordgenome's companion admitted, "but Simon himself was rash to have neutralized this threat thusly. The Movings dictate what course of action should be followed for each individual situation."

"In the end, words are the only true weapon you posses, Nia," Lordgenome added.

Nia hung her head forlornly. "That they were not enough to soothe the savage emotions of the Restless Spirit speaks to the completeness of my inadequacies," she said as she began crying again. "Simon, please forgive me," she sobbed as she clutched at his shoulder, "I have been Commissioned Matron of Souls, yet I have failed both you and the spirit of our son!"

"No, Nia, you - "

"You helped me truly understand what it means to be a human being, Simon," she cut him off, her hoarse voice barely louder than a whisper. "I lived and loved and died like one as well. But I regret never being a mother, loving together with you a child of our own. And I fear now I never shall."

Nia clung tightly to Simon as he caressed her back, but cried no more. He found himself wondering silently whether there were simply no more tears left in her.

"We shall have to proceed with our original plan, Lordgenome," the dark figure said at length, the top of its form heaving up and down once as if shrugging its shoulders.

"But I must insist both of these continue in their development before they are burdened with and accept full responsibility for their respective Commissions," Lordgenome answered in his deep voice.

"The failure was ultimately ours, as we insisted each of you perform your tasks individually instead of corporately," Lordgenome's companion said to Simon and Nia. "In our folly we neglected to consider the two of you have always been greater than the sum of your parts. You shall not be expected nor permitted henceforth to bear such great responsibilities alone."

"My lord, if I may," L. T. interjected.

"Yes, Spirit Guide, speak your mind," Lordgenome replied.

"My father noted while deciphering the ancient text this point seemed deliberately ambiguous, Simon," L. T. said as he knelt to face his mentor. "He sent me to you anyway, for he believed you and the Prophetess both would likely be in great danger."

"You speak truth, young man," Lordgenome assented. "Two are necessary to shoulder such a heavy burden, their strengths and shortcomings complementing one other to complete their joint tasks. One shall continually defend all existence from the abuses of Spiral Power; the other must guard the souls of those who shall exist in the future. We are all now painfully aware what can happen if these souls are not properly cared for."

Nia appeared resolute as she stood silently, as if willing her lower lip to stop quivering. Simon helped Nia straighten her uniform as L. T. resumed his place behind them.

"From this moment forward, Simon the Digger, your life is no longer your own," Lordgenome began. "You shall experience one hundred more turns around the sun to complete the First Phase of your maturation and development. You will see every one of the people you care about today save one transition to a phase that you yourself shall never experience. And you shall have no rest when the earthen vessel your spirit resides in finally perishes, as then you shall simply begin the Next Phase without interruption."

"One must be capable of fully manifesting in this physical Universe, while the other must rely on only their words. The converse principle is true for the spirit realm," Lordgenome's companion continued. "This requires the kind of complementary Spiral Power and Spirit Energy that only a Double Helix coupling can make manifest: male and female."

"While we are certain, Simon, in your ability to be a good father of the souls to come," Lordgenome concluded as he stepped forward and placed a massive hand each on Simon and Nia's shoulders, "your task ahead requires your pairing with a suitable mother."

Simon and Nia both gasped as the realization of Lordgenome's words came to them. Each saw tears stream down the other's cheeks as their eyes met and their hands clasped joyfully.

"To you, Simon, my fellow warrior, I offer my congratulations. And to you Nia, my daughter, I give my blessing."


	12. Sequitur

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are several original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of the Gurren Brigade is my own invention, and is neither purported nor believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Thank you!

* * *

TWELVE

Sequitur

* * *

Leeron looked up from where he had put his head down in his arms, hearing Cybela gasp. "Are you getting this, Kinon?" he heard her say breathlessly.

"I - I've got it on my console too!" Kinon cried as her instruments' indications began to return to normal and the klaxons went silent.

Rossiu came running into the room from the hall outside, nearly knocking over Guinble while he gawked at the display screens overhead. The Chancellor had been preparing to address the populace with the tragic news of Simon's demise. "Status, Ron?" he inquired hopefully.

It took the Science Bureau Chief a moment to register everything his senses were telling him. He looked up at the screens once again to make sure he actually saw what he so desperately wanted to see. "I don't know *what* he did, but I'm just about to burst inside!" he swooned.

"The energy pattern is a match!" Kinon shouted. "It's Simon, no doubt about it!"

"How are his vitals?" Leeron shouted as he turned to Cybela.

"They're as strong as ever!" she replied, emotion thick within her voice.

Rossiu bowed his head in a silent prayer of thanks before he turned and clasped Leeron's shoulder. "Issue the recall order," he said, giving his friend's shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"Let's bring our soldier home."

* * *

Simon and Nia stood shoulder to shoulder, hands clasped together as they stood with the murky haze surrounding them.

"This is where we part ways, honorable ones," their young guide told them. He had led them back here at Lordgenome's request. All they could see beyond was the outline of the machine which had teleported Simon to this place. They stood on the threshold of Heaven's Gate once more.

"So then I'll see you soon, I suppose," Simon replied. "I hope you don't think this means I'll be any easier on you."

The young man smiled confidently at his friend and mentor. "You would insult me being any other way. But you might have to start thinking further ahead, Simon. You might just run out of things for me to do."

"I have a plan for that. Welding and metalwork are also Talents in which practice makes perfect," Simon chuckled as he winked slyly, taking no small pleasure seeing the veins bulge forth from his apprentice's forehead. "Please give my regards and my thanks to your father."

"I shall," he grumbled in reply before glancing over toward where Nia stood regarding him warmly. "Well met, Prophetess."

"Indeed, kind sir, well met. Thank you for what you have done for Simon, and for me. We could not have figured out how to work together were not for you. Thank you for helping us be together again...with...with our son, if only for a moment."

"Simon has been kind and patient with me in his gruff way, Prophetess, teaching me many things. I am happy to help him, and you, as best I can."

"And I would prefer you refer to me simply as 'Nia', as I have a new directive now. I do not believe I shall be needed as a prophetess anymore," she giggled as she and Simon exchanged knowing looks. "And you, young Warrior of the Spirit, how shall I address you?"

The young man laughed as he puffed out his chest with pride. "I am Leaning Tree, son of Tall Tree, proud member of the L'ayn'a Nation and a Beam Wrangler! But you may call me 'L. T.'"

"Then I thank you, L. T. Farewell until whence we are again well met."

"Until then, Lady Nia," L. T. replied as he began walking forward into the haze. Within moments he had faded from their sight.

Simon turned to face Nia, their arms locking around each other's shoulders as they deeply kissed one another at length. "Will that tide you over?" he said breathily as their lips parted.

"It shall be a challenge, but I do believe it shall," she whispered as she placed her hand over his heart. "I shall be right here with you until we are together again."

"You always have been, Nia," Simon replied as he took her hand in his. "I'll see you in my dreams."

"There we'll be safe tonight," she said as she sighed contentedly, "from the lonely days of memory." Nia drew her head close to Simon's shoulder, lingering there together with him for a long moment. "Our friends anxiously await our return. We should not dally."

"Yeah, you're right," he chuckled. "Here we go, to the stars again."

"There we go," Nia replied. "Turn the Phase."

Simon and Nia began walking toward Heaven's Gate hand in hand, her body flickering and dissolving into colorful pixels with every step she took. He smiled warmly at her disappearing form, her hand caressing his cheek lovingly just before fading into nothingness. Her joyful laugh, however, lingered in his mind for some time.

* * *

"Come on, in here," Kinon said as she shepherded her friends and family into a private room of Central's infirmary. "Looks like our conquering hero is awake," she chuckled, approaching the head of Simon's bed together with Rossiu.

Simon looked up at his friends filed in, gingerly turning his head to see them better with his right eye. A large wad of gauze was taped over his left. "Kinda hard for a guy to get much sleep around here with all these people around," he grinned, straightening himself up to better see his friends.

Leyte came in with one of her sons on each shoulder, dressed smartly in their cadet's uniforms. Anne followed whispering and giggling to her upperclassman Kohmin, obviously sharing some private joke from school that day. "Can it, you two," she said sharply, quieting both her daughter and Kiyoh's. They both knew better than to give her any lip now that Leyte was trying again to quit smoking.

Simon glurked as Leeron dashed to his bedside and began rubbing his bandaged chest affectionately. "You don't look any the worse for wear, dearie. The only time I enjoy seeing such a specimen get all banged up is when *I'm* doing the banging," he giggled.

"Silence, pervert." Viral smacked Leeron on the back of his head as he came up behind him. "You are a man truly lacking any and all decorum. Can't you see there are children present?"

"Pervert! Pervert!" cried Dano as he parroted him, prompting Rinon to do the same.

"Viral, dear, you're not helping!" Kiyoh shushed him crossly as she came in with Dayakka. Dano and Rinon remembered their manners quickly as Kiyoh and Kinon turned together, giving them both the stern look of motherly disapproval.

The floor nurse poked his head in while making rounds, and, noticing Simon was awake, set to making him more comfortable to visit with his friends. He straightened Simon's hospital smock which had somehow managed to get all kittywampus, then gingerly worked the bandages off of his eye to permit him to see better. He cleaned the area so it would feel more comfortable then raised the head of the bed. Simon blinked madly as he worked to bring the vision in his eye back into focus. After a minute or so, he was able to see all his friends looking back at him.

Simon smiled wanly at his friends, love for them all welling up in his heart as they started in on him all at once. We will have to make sure we come back more often to visit them now, he thought.

"Don't give us a scare like that, you big meanie!"

"Glad to have you back among the living, my friend."

"How do you feel? Are you still in pain?"

"Wow, look at his eye! It's got a spiral thingy in it!"

"It was a very near thing. Do you remember anything about it?"

"These docs are the best - you'll be out of here in no time."

"Thank you, all of you," he replied graciously.

Kiyal and Attenborough followed close behind. "Oh, look, he's awake!" Attenborough said as he sat down his satchel and reached inside. "Well, then I guess you can come out of there now, buddy!"

"BUI!" Boota squeaked as he bounced out of Attenborough's open hand. He sprang on the bed several times until he made it to in Simon's lap. Boota began cooing as Simon stroked the little pigmole's soft fur.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Yoko said as she came into the room and joined the rest of her friends around Simon's bed. "I had a sick student I had to wait with after school until his mom could come for him. I got here as soon as I could. Oh, Simon, glad to see you're up! Are you feeling okay?"

Simon was about to reply but then groaned painfully instead. "Nurse, another round please. And make it a double this time!" he joked while readjusting himself as best he could.

Simon's movements caused Boota to raise his head and glance around looking for more suitable place to nap. The little pigmole's eyes went wide as he saw Yoko and bounded toward her. Boota leapt straight for her bosom but her conservatively cut teacher's uniform denied him what he sought. He slid right back down to the foot of Simon's bed, huffing noisily as he sulked.

Simon smiled groggily as he looked over toward Boota. "Well, Nia, some things never change, huh?"

A strained silence fell over the room as all the adults turned to look at Simon, staring at him sadly at what he had just said.

"All of you, stop looking at me like I'm some lunatic to be pitied," Simon chided them. "My Commission apparently came with some strange but wonderful benefits," he continued as he stared up at the ceiling with bewilderment. "I'm - I'm not even sure how exactly to explain it. It's like I'm experiencing Nia's very presence inside of me, all the time. Nia and I are now bonded together forever in every way."

Everyone in the room seemed to gasp at the same time.

Yoko was the first one to find her voice again. "B-but, Simon," she stammered, "How is that even - "

Simon waved his hand impatiently toward his friends, seeing the shock and confusion on their faces. "No, listen to me," he implored them, looking directly into Yoko's eyes. He saw in them equal parts disbelief at his admission and sorrow believing one of her oldest friends had certainly gone mad.

"She believed in you, Yoko."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Simon?"

"The day we defeated Adiane and her Sayrune long ago. You asked Nia while you were trimming her hair afterward why she closed her eyes when you took the shot that disabled Sayrune and saved her life. Nia said it was because she knew you were the master of your rifle. And because she believed in you."

The breath caught in Yoko's throat as she drew both hands up to her mouth. "But - but I never - never told anyone - "

"That's right!" Attenborough said, slapping his forehead. "I remember! I was standing right behind Simon. We all saw you two, but with the wind we couldn't hear a word either of you were saying."

"Then the only way Simon would have known is if Nia had told him!" Kiyal squealed.

"Which she never did", Simon replied. "Until right now."

"Uh, Simon, you wanna run that by us again?" Dayakka implored him as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know I love you, brother, but I'm wondering if you'd gone and gotten your eggs scrambled or something inside that Heaven's Gate thingy."

"Wait, Dad!" Anne interrupted him. "L. T. was telling me how people with his Talent can communicate with spirits. Maybe that's what Simon is talking about?"

"Yes, it's like that, Anne, but...well, like on a much higher level," Simon said, trying to confirm Anne's assertion as he looked toward his old friend. "Besides, old man, we've seen some pretty crazy stuff ourselves, right?"

"Yeah, but...this is just...so...weird," Dayakka muttered, trying hard to comprehend the implications of what Simon was trying to tell him. "So let me get this straight," he continued after pulling at his face with the palm of his hand, "we - well, that is to say, you, Simon - can now communicate with the dead and they can manifest themselves to you? Wasn't that one of the signs to come just before the Spiral Nemesis?"

"We believe him," came a voice from behind them.

Every head turned as one toward where Gimmy entered the room, limping himself along on a metal crutch with Yue by his side. She was leading their son Hokuto as he padded in little steps toward Simon's bedside. Sitan came behind them in his scrubs, pushing Darry in a wheelchair.

"And so should all of you," Gimmy stated firmly, his tone suggesting there would be no further debate on the matter.

Sitan, Yue and Hokuto had been escorting Gimmy and Darry back to their room from an occupational therapy session. The twins were both dressed in dark blue sweat suits emblazoned with the TUG Starfarer's logo and bearing the scars of their last battle. Nearly all of Gimmy's mop of unruly red hair had been shaved to enable Sitan and his colleagues to pin his skull back together. The operation had left most of his face blackened and bruised, obscuring his freckles. Darry's left leg was held in place straight out in front of her by a soft splint, but otherwise she appeared in good health and high spirits. Both were mending well but all their friends knew they would be in the infirmary for quite a while yet.

Dayakka gaped at the two of them with utter confusion. "And why would you say that?"

"Because we saw Nia too, Dayakka," Darry replied. "Both of us. Based on what Simon told us, we figure Nia tapped Simon's Spiral Power to get us home to our families," she told him, her voice thick with emotion.

"Then when you teleported back, that strange energy was from..." Leeron breathed, voice trailing off as the implications of this new paradigm they were all part of - willing or not - began to turn in his mind. "The energy levels...were off the scale..."

"Darry and I wanted to thank you and Nia personally for getting us home, Simon," Gimmy said as he approached Simon's bed, regarding him graciously. "I shudder to think what would have become of us and our families if not for you both," he said, holding the core drill hung around his neck Simon himself had given him the day Simon and Nia wed.

Simon reached up and clutched Gimmy's palm firmly to his own. "Thank me by being the best husband and best father you can be, soul brother," he said, his voice thick with melancholy. Over the next several moments, Simon told his friends about how he and Nia had indeed been reunited, including how his apprentice L. T. had helped them immeasurably. Several gasped with sorrow as he told the tragic tale how he and Nia had been forced to deal with the spirit of their son. An uneasy silence fell over the room again as he finished.

"Tell us, Simon," Leeron said at length, "was it all worth it? Certainly I'm as glad as anyone else Gimmy and Darry are back with their families. But has all this bad business ultimately enabled you to prevent the Spiral Nemesis?"

"Of course. I know now the Spiral Nemesis we've all feared is centuries off," Simon assured him before all his friends started talking excitedly at once. Simon indulged them a moment before holding up his hands to ask for their attention again. "And that's a good thing, because Nia and I both have a lot of training to do between now and then to prepare."

"You *and* Nia?" Rossiu questioned sharply. "The ancient text never said anything about *two* people receiving a Commission!"

Simon grinned. "The Commission isn't a one-man job, Rossiu," he said before pausing. His eyes went blank for a moment before he continued. "Or a one-woman job either," he chuckled. "In fact, both masters of Spiral Power and Spirit Energy were necessary for the task. And most everyone here has experienced the power of Nia's spirit firsthand. Yes, I have to make sure those alive today and in the future never abuse their Spiral Power. But Nia has an important role to play as well."

"Huh?" Leeron said quizzically. "Won't her manifestation bring about the Spiral Nemesis?"

"It could have if *I* had been the one who brought Nia back to me in this Phase," Simon said matter-of-factly in reply to his friend's question. "Rossiu's old book is clear the Commissioned must champion responsible use of Spiral Power forevermore as well as teaching the souls of those yet to be born to never abuse it in the first place. What it said without saying was *two* people are actually necessary, serving in roles like a mother and a father would."

Yoko gasped. "Then that means Nia will...?"

"Yes, Yoko, Nia will have her chance to mother all to the souls of little ones yet to be born," Simon said warmly as he glanced toward the window, answering her unspoken question. "Who could have guessed? And I can tell you all she's positively glowing, giddy with anticipation. Both her form and her spirit are as beautiful as ever. Now and forever she will be with us."

Hokuto padded over to where his mother stood next to Simon's bed, tugging at the hem of her skirt. "Speaking of little ones," Yue said as she smiled and scooped her boy up in her arms, "this one has something he'd like to tell you, Simon." She brought him close to Simon's face as she gently coaxed him. "Go on, sweetie."

"Tank ooo, Mista See Moan an' Missus Nee Uh. You take care of Daddy an' Auntie Darry good, real good."

Tears welled up in Simon's eyes as he placed his hand on the boy's face lovingly. "You're welcome, little one. Your daddy and your Auntie Darry are very special to Nia and I just like the rest of you."

"But what about L'ayn'a Te'ni?" Dayakka spluttered as his mind struggled to process everything he'd just heard. "Aren't they still waging war on their neighbors?"

"Just as we arrived here, I was informed of a cessation of hostilities," Rossiu answered him, the relief clear in his voice. "In exchange, the leader of their people requested our help in negotiating a plan for their world and their neighbors which should prevent further conflict. Implementing the plan will ensure their evolutionary rate remains controlled."

"Dear, don't be such a killjoy," Kiyoh scolded her husband before turning to smile at Simon. "I'm so glad for you, Simon...and for Nia, too."

Dayakka sat down heavily, rubbing his aching head. "Hoo boy," was all he could manage.

"Mom, I'm hungry!" Rinon began to whine as he pulled at the leg of his mother's pantsuit.

Rossiu regarded his son with affection as he picked him up and held him close.

"Well, actually, little one, dinner is coming for all of us," he said as he glanced down at his watch. "It should be here soon. And all of you are invited to stay."

"I appreciate it, Rossiu," Yoko replied as she checked her own watch, "but I do need to get back to - "

"I'm sorry, Yoko, but I must insist," he cut her off as several formally dressed men wearing dark glasses appeared in the doorway. "These men are intelligence operatives, and need to brief you all on security protocols we'll all need to follow from this point forward. Everything you've heard up to now will hereafter be considered top secret."

Simon's friends and their families ended up leaving long after visiting hours were officially over. Finding himself completely drained from their questions and the security lecture Rossiu had inaptly called a briefing, sleep was quick in coming to him that night.

And, so to, was she.


	13. Future

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and situations from the anime series Gurren Lagann, trademarked by Gainax Corporation.

For the most part, characters depicted in this work are characters created and owned by Kazuki Nakashima and Hiroyuki Imaishi. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Gurren Lagann. There are several original characters appearing of my own design, however.

The story I tell about the former members of the Gurren Brigade is my own invention, and is neither purported nor believed to be part of Gurren Lagann's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. And I am very grateful to Messrs. Nakashima and Imaishi for sharing their wonderful story with the rest of us. Thank you!

* * *

THIRTEEN

Future

* * *

Yoko bolted upright in her bunk as the first rays of sunlight crested the horizon and streamed into the cabin window. She could see the clouds had parted to reveal another breathtaking view of the sea. It certainly looked like it would be a beautiful fall day, perhaps the last one before the rains resumed and snow followed.

She slid out of bed while grabbing her robe off the back of her desk chair. As she stood up to tie her sash and shake the fog from her head, she noticed that Simon had left already. A small paper note lay on the arm of the sofa where he had spent the night.

Walking back to her desk, Yoko fumbled with her glasses a moment before unfolding and reading the note. As her eyes came into focus, they confirmed what she had already suspected from the elegantly scrolling script. "Nia," she breathed as she stared down at the signature, knowing that the note had been written by Simon's own hand regardless.

Yoko chuckled softly as she placed the note face-up on her desk. "Thank you for taking care of her, Simon," she said to the empty room around her, remembering that day years before in Kamina City beneath the statue of its namesake. "Just like you promised you would."

She began preparing her morning tea while her mind wandered to the strange yet wonderful events of the night before.

Yoko recalled having a great time getting caught up with Simon and getting to know Nia all over again. They had stopped to see her on their way out of Kamina City. The afternoon before, Simon had left Nia's ring on the small metal cross atop the slab of white alabaster he had worked with his own hands into her memorial. Simon said he would have done it even if Nia hadn't asked, as he thought it fitting that Kamina, Kittan and all their other friends should be able to see the ring too. Simon and Yoko had laughed for quite a long time, believing God Himself would grow weary of the racket from those buffoons' raucous celebration soon enough.

After Simon had struggled to explain to Yoko how in so doing Nia had kept some kind of promise to Kamina and the others, he took her hand in his saying she should just ask Kamina herself. And then...

"Thank *you* too, Kamina!" she giggled, scrunching her face up into a goofy grin like one of her girls might meeting her teenage crush. She began humming happily to herself as she placed the kettle on the stove and walked toward the cabin's small washroom.

"Repaid ten times," read the writing on the note, "with interest!"

* * *

Boota sniffed the air as Simon drew forth his staff with the hard rock drill at one end from the bin on the front of the crawler. He slung the staff over one shoulder as he reached in and pulled out the small white container of flower seeds.

"I guess this means you've just become a journeyman," he said loudly as he slammed the bin door shut and met eyes with L. T. "Congratulations," he said in a normal voice as he grasped the young man's shoulder firmly.

"I wanted to keep on drilling through the winter," L. T. replied forlornly. "I need the practice."

"You shall get plenty of that, Leaning Tree," his father assured him. "Now that we have a new government contract to blast out the Pass so we'll never be isolated again during the winter, that is."

"Oh, which reminds me," Simon said as he fished around in his pants pocket, then reached out his closed hand, "you'll need this." He gestured to his former apprentice to take what was inside. When L. T. opened his palm, he stared at their drilling rig's brass ignition key for a moment before his eyes went wide. "Simon, I - "

"Take good care of 'er, like any good journeyman would. I have other work I need to do now," he said with finality as he turned to the young man's father. "Nia and I are very glad to hear that your village will be the site of the new teleportation works, Tall Tree. You'll be able to reconnect with your long-lost kin on L'ayn'a Te'ni. It is only fitting, under the circumstances."

"You are a good man, Simon. Even though every man, woman and child owe their life to both you and Lady Nia for your bravery, the two of you continue to give us the gift of life."

"Which is why I needed these things," he replied, indicating his staff and the seeds.

"Hey Simon," L. T. yelled as he pulled out several metal stakes out of one of the side bins. "Are you leaving these?"

"Yes, L. T.," he chuckled. "We won't need them anymore."

"What do those letters mean anyway?"

Simon held up one of the stakes in front of him. "These Flowers Were Made For Nia," he said as he passed a finger over each letter. He stuck the stake into the ground and hoisted his rucksack upon his shoulder packed with the personal effects he had removed from the rig. Boota squeaked contentedly as he settled down under the rucksack's flap. With a nod to the two men, Simon set out into the wilderness to begin the training he knew awaited him.

"So what is that 'moon is made of honey' bit all about, then?" Simon heard L. T. call after him.

Simon laughed loudly and longly as he turned, holding up one finger over his lips before shouting his reply.

"That, young man, is a secret!"

* * *

They walked together in silence for a long while, listening to the crunching of the fallen leaves under his feet and the gentle wind coaxing the trees to drop more to the forest floor. Simon recalled how beautiful Nia found the forest canopies this time of year, resplendent in red, orange and yellow. He closed his eyes as a short prayer of thanks filtered through his mind. The scenery would help assuage the painful wounds the raw emotions they had both experienced the last several days had inflicted upon her.

The image of Nia in his mind's eye wore a hiking outfit and boots with her long pale hair tied back with a pink elastic band. He had taken note of her apparent desire to show herself to him suited for a given occasion or task at hand. His pulse raced as he recalled the nurse's uniform she had appeared to him wearing the night before he had been released from the infirmary. But even *that* kind of excitement did little to cheer him, knowing how hurt she still was inside.

Simon knew, after all, but he simply lacked the words with which to best articulate to her that he did. Nia had put up such a brave and stoic front just before they had parted at Heaven's Gate that he feared calling her out. It wasn't until she had come to him that first night that he truly understood how terribly her heart ached. He knew because he could feel her pain just as acutely and tangibly as she did. The Commissioning had forever bonded them together more than a mere husband and wife could ever possibly be. He wasn't worried he didn't know how to tell Nia just how much he empathized with her; he knew now he didn't need to.

The shadows grew longer while they walked as the sun descended toward the horizon. Simon recalled from their treasured moments of bygone years how at peace wandering the wilderness made Nia feel, so he hadn't said much the better part of the afternoon. For his part, he was just happy to accompany her, smiling contentedly every time he felt her gaze turn his way. Now and again Simon looked around to see where she was. Sometimes he saw her on his left side, other times on his right. Several times he noticed her staring off into the woods pensively, catching up with him again in a few hurried steps though he couldn't hear her footfalls.

Occasionally Simon would catch a glimpse of the image of the greenstone ring glinting in the sunlight. He had placed it on Nia's hand while he dreamed the night before they visited Yoko. He had used the ring to find her when she had been taken by Anti-Spiral. And, he now knew, she had used it to return to him. One day, a hundred years from now, he would place the genuine article on her real hand once more.

Simon addressed her at last, using his thoughts to speak to her without opening his mouth.

/Nia, how is it you haven't walked out ahead of me yet?/

/Silly. I may be able to sense your presence behind me, but I still cannot actually see you. Kamina had asked me to watch your back, just like he had asked Yoko to do for him. I can hardly do that if I am walking in front of you./

He chuckled aloud as he shook his head amusedly.

/It's a figure of speech, Nia. I'm surprised you still struggle with them given all the time you spent with Kamina./

/Well, it is much like when Kiyoh told me before then you were simply speaking in metaphor when you had proposed we exchange vows and live together. You said you wanted your eyes to become my eyes and my ears to become yours; I could hardly understand just what you really meant./

Simon snorted in reply.

/The point seems moot, as it appears we're doing just that./

/Yes, Simon, I understand *now*. Since I still am not the same person as you, perhaps we can live together again after all!/

/Good to know, love...because now...well, I...I don't think I could ever...again.../

He came to an abrupt halt as Nia's image appeared directly before him. He could see the emotion in her eyes as she cupped her hands to the sides of his face.

/Simon, I won't leave you again, ever. And I'll never have to. I am right here, just like I always have been./

He clutched at the hand she had placed over his heart.

/I know, Nia. I knew you never *really* left. But I did miss you terribly at times. That's why I didn't see our old friends all that much. Especially now that they nearly all have their own families, watching their...children...grow - /

His voice went silent as she drew her fingertips over his lips, considering him resolutely.

/I told you long ago, love - the Universe will never end because it is what we all fought so hard for. And we shall continue to do so, for that is our lot./

He felt a lump form in his throat as he looked into her misty eyes.

/And that makes me very happy, Simon. I cannot imagine anywhere else I would rather be than by your side until forever comes./

/But you're the Matron of Souls- /

/Yes, I am indeed! I am Nia, Matron of Souls to Come! I shall be a m-mommy! You shall be a...d-daddy.../

Her lip trembled as her voice trailed off.

/What became of our son fills me with sadness and sorrow as well, Simon. For eternity I shall ponder how much joy he would have brought to us both./

Her eyes were the size of saucers as she clasped her hands together bravely.

/But I am happy the souls of those little children shall be trusted to our care for before they go to mommies and daddies in this life. Is that not wonderful?/

He closed his eyes and sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

/Yes, Nia, it will indeed be wonderful, so long as we're caring for them together. I believe I'd be quite happy with a large family, er...however that's supposed to work, that is./

/But I still intend to make you lunches like I made you before. I may need your hands, but I shall guide your every step./

Simon pursed his lips to kiss Nia on the cheek like he'd done often over the last few days. He could feel that it had the intended effect on her, although he smiled seeing her cheeks turn deep pink just the same.

He resumed his trek, considered the image of his dear wife on one side and his furry companion on the other as he walked along. Simon fancied himself the luckiest man ever - in this life and in the one to come.

/Nia, I'll never grow weary of telling you how much I love you./

/You declare your love for me with every breath you draw, Simon. And when you draw your very last I shall be with you, ready for our Next Phase to begin anew./

And so, after binding his Destiny to that of the only woman he had ever loved, the man with whom Destiny reconciled set off to protect the world and the rest of the Universe forevermore with her at his side.

Our story ends here, but for Simon the Digger, it merely marks the passing of another day in an eternity of tomorrows.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Author's Notes

Friends, it's been a great ride. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading, especially those of you who favorited, followed and reviewed this work. I'm very grateful you took your precious time to read and enjoy my work, and do hope to hear from you about it and our other shared interests in the future.

One of the greater inspirations for this story is "The Moon is Made of Honey", a wonderful work by Annwyd, which you can Google easily enough (or visit her profile in this forum and click the link on her profile). Be advised it is not safe for work, and should be read by mature adults only as it describes, albeit tastefully and touchingly, the physical nature of Simon and Nia's relationship. It is also exquisitely well executed and, I believe, key to understanding the nature of the love Simon and Nia feel for one another. This work made the closing moments of Gurren Lagann take on a much greater significance and meaning.

Very special thanks to MGNemesi, whose "From here onto eternity" work was used with permission on this story's cover page. Look her up using her handle on deviantArt where you'll find the aforementioned work and several other excellent TTGL fanarts.

I also want to take a moment to thank Ken, Starburstia, RandomNumbers523156 and Evilshroom for their unflagging support. Ken was a prereader on my earlier piece "Gift of the Magi". He helped me really take stock in the comments offered by the others, which really got me thinking about the older story's premise and execution. Ken and Starburstia even went so far as to provide very valuable feedback for the draft versions of this story. I'm very pleased with it and I hope you are too - I wouldn't have been (and you may well have never read it!) were not for these folks! I thank them muchly. So you should all of you who read this.

Many of the folks who had read and reviewed "Gift" also read and reviewed this work. I'm so glad to see you back and thank you again for your support. The aforementioned RandomNumbers523156 deserves a lot of credit, along with The Great Butler, archsage328 and formerlyarandomreviewer. I was also glad to meet Chewie Cookies, HVK, thehaxthatisrico and all the other folks who came looking for this story.

Some of you, especially RandomNumbers523156, guessed correctly that certain fan theories regarding Simon and Nia played a central role in the development of this work. The Giant in the Playground forum, Zerochan, Animesuki and TV Tropes each featured discussions which would become grist for the mill. Feel free to PM me if you'd like to exchange email addresses, as then I can email you a link where to find and read them. Some fascinating stuff out there.

In the interest of full disclosure, the last several episodes of Gurren Lagann had me on the edge of my seat. I found myself alternately squeaking "dear God, no!" and yelling "HELL YEAH!" while sobbing like a schoolgirl the whole time. I'm a male 41 year old married railway engineering professional with a young son and have nary a shred of pride left. Any story evoking that many tears (manly or otherwise) simply cannot leave me unchanged nor unchallenged.

I watched the series together with a younger colleague while the two of us lived in neighboring hotel rooms for months on a remote job site away from our friends and families. And after watching the last ten minutes of the final episode several times over, I knew what needed to be done. A couple days later I hit upon the idea for "Gift", and dropped everything I was doing to work on it day and night until completion. A hole had been ripped in my heart, and writing this helped it to mend. "Gift" served as the best way to deal with the wounds Gurren Lagann had left, enabling me to get on to the business of tendering this work.

I'd promised to you all I would update weekly on Thursday afternoons/evenings, and I'm so glad I did just that. Thanks again for your support and encouragement! For those of you who enjoyed and appreciate this work, no thanks necessary but sharing your thoughts and impressions would certainly be appreciated. For those of you who did not, nothing you can say will change my mind about what I did and how I did it. 'Cause that's how *I* roll.

JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?

* * *

Hail and farewell until whence we are again well met, my friends.

MJE


End file.
